Three Shades of Red
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: 4 years later, Akairo,Red and Scarlet are in a relationship and even after these years had passed,it's been hard for the two women to adjust to normal life. Conflicting issues come into light and more trouble stirs. Red is forced to pretend to be the son of a man he hates to keep peace in Vale while he must play the role of a criminal RubyxAdamxRoman (Genderbend Rosewick part2)
1. A New Life

_**I decided that this would be more of their daily life and the things they do together. I had to go back and read all the comments you guys had left for me on my Genderbend one. I'm always up for suggestions for what to do because having a three-way relationship is hard to write but I'm willing to try! I love these characters a lot and I hope to get back into the swing of making them the same way! FYI it'll be off of AkairoxRed without Scarlet dating Jazmin.**_

Scarlet woke up to Akairo shaking her violently. She groaned and turned over mumbling about how she didn't sleep enough. Akairo did it again and she was trying her best to ignore her but she knew how Akairo was… she was very persistent. After ten minutes straight pestering her, Scarlet finally woke up and glared at the red head before her.

"What?!"

"Why are you out here again?" Akairo asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because you and Red hog up the blankets. Even with me sleeping in the middle of a queen-sized bed with a king-sized blanket, you two manage to take it off me and I have no idea how."

"Isn't that better than Graylyn trying to kill us though," Akairo said with a cheerful smile, pulling her girlfriend to her feet.

"At this moment, I'm not sure."

Scarlet scratched her head and headed for the bathroom.

If someone had told her years ago she would be in a relationship with a huntsman and a psycho ex-murdering woman she would have punched them in the face. Now, after everything that happened… four years later she had a perfect relationship with Red and Akairo. The biggest problem they had at home was blanket sharing and trying to decide what was for dinner. Out in the real world… It was whether or not Red would be coming back home.

Red was gone for at least two more days. Being with Akairo was more like babysitting than dating sometimes but she was a sweet a woman. Akairo knew how to cook a lot of stuff Scarlet couldn't and then Red picked up the slack when he was home. After all this time, Akairo had straightened up a lot with therapy BUT she still had her moments. The longest was eight months without but sometimes she broke down eight times in a week.

"We still have to go get Ash from Yuri."

Scarlet looked at her girlfriend when she sat down at the table.

"I know. I wonder if he's going to cry when I bring him back?"

Akairo smirked, "Who, Ash or Yuri?"

"Both actually. Despite the fact Yuri has two kids himself, he loves having Ash over."

"I miss him too."

Scarlet smiled. Even though being with Akairo was a job sometimes, she was a great mom. She got Scarlet through her baby blues and helped get up every night to feed the baby. She had been perfect on that part and anything that Ash wanted, Ash got. Akairo spoiled him so much it was hard to pry him away from her.

"Want some coffee?"

She shook her head.

"Really?"

"Akairo, if I drink your coffee, I will never sleep for days."

She sat down across from the ex-criminal.

"Are you ok?" Scarlet said looking wore out.

Akairo was acting more fidgety than normal. She shifted in her seat then got back up then sat back down. The red head stared at her girlfriend then she got back up and headed to the bathroom. She came back after a few minutes then sat back down again.

"Even for you, you're acting weird. You know something I don't know?" Scarlet asked.

"No. I drank too much coffee."

Akairo jumped back up and headed for the shower. Scarlet made a weird face. _I don't know what's up with her but it's definitely more odd than her odd. She voices her every thought pretty much... I wonder what she's thinking about._

Akairo came out of the shower after an hour leaving Scarlet to wonder what she was really doing. She came out drying her blood red hair and her eyes locked with her girlfriend's. She swallowed hard and looked away. Now Scarlet knew she was hiding something.

"Ready to get Ash?"

Scarlet made a face and nodded.

X

X

It was a thirty minute drive and a ferry to Yuri's house. They were five minutes away when Akairo started fidgeting with the windows, putting them up and down.

"You know… I've known you for most of my life and you've done some strange things but you are acting really weird and I will admit you're freaking me out a little bit."

They parked into Yuri's driveway. No one was outside at that moment.

"I'm pregnant."

Scarlet's head snapped to the side, "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Scarlet tapped the steering wheel. She hadn't noticed anything unusual except the behavior for today.

"How long?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a period in four months but that's not too far out for me though."

"How long have you known?" Scarlet asked.

"Three months."

Scarlet sighed, "Akairo…"

"I know."

They sat in silence for five more minutes.

"You never told Red?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't… I… You know…"

Scarlet smiled and looked at the floor board.

"You were worried he wouldn't go out on missions?" Scarlet asked and she nodded.

"Hey!"

They looked up to see Yuri and Ash running out of the house. Sunny and Flora came running out behind them with happy faces. Sunny was born first, then eight months later Flora was born making them born in the same year. They were almost three now.

"You guys wanna go into town and get something to eat?!" Yuri yelled as his kids hugged the two women.

"Momma! I missed you!" Ash yelled and jumped into Scarlet's arms.

"I missed you!"

"Akairo!" Ash kissed Scarlet then jumped at the red headed Faunus.

"Yuri! I can't get my shoes on!" Rain called, waddling out of the house. She was nine months pregnant and she had another two weeks before her due date.

Rain sat down in her chair and her husband rushed over to her to put her shoes on for her. Scarlet, Red and Akairo had all seen the way Yuri pampered Rain. He did anything for her and he even cut down his missions to make sure he could help her out as much as possible. Grandma Terra was there whenever Yuri left out of the house when the missions were going to last longer than three days.

"I would love to go eat," Akairo said, picking Ash up.

"Chicken nuggets!" the kids screamed in unison.

They piled into Yuri's truck. Akairo and Scarlet sat in the bed of the truck.

"You know you have to go to the doctor, right?"

"I guess."

"Akairo, you have too. Not just for you, but for the baby's safety. Anything can happen and you may not know it."

"The baby seems fine. I feel fluttering sometimes."

Scarlet smiled, "I remember when I felt Ash for the first time."

The smile faded from her face and she looked away. Even after this time, it stung. Everyone was hurt by Crimson's death and Scarlet was the most hurt. She was a week or so pregnant when he died but she didn't go through it alone. She had everyone else helping her out including Red and Akairo.

But it never took the pain away.

"It still bothers you huh?"

Scarlet nodded. Yuri hit a bump and they shot into the air. Akairo landed on top of Scarlet and they both blushed. She definitely could feel the hardness in Akairo's stomach now but she hadn't noticed it before. She looked at the Faunus with a sweet smile and she kissed her quickly.

"I'm excited," the orange haired vixen said and Akairo smiled.

They made it to middle of Vale. For Yuri and Rain, it was nothing but every time they walked into town, it gave both women a slight heart attack. This city was a place of bad memories. Every single building held some kind of incident they both experienced. This place was a jungle for them while for everyone else it was a place of excitement and fun.

They got out of the truck and headed towards the pizzeria that Crimson had owned. They had a kid's menu now that held chicken nuggets and fries since Ash wanted it and Jazmin added it in. They piled inside with Akairo staying outside. She remembered walking in and meeting everyone at that time even though no one really liked her.

How time flies.

"Are you coming in?" Yuri asked.

"Yea."

 _ **I think this is a good starting point. If anyone has a suggestion, I'm willing to take it! I'll try to update once a week on this story too along with my other story, I Get What I Want. Let me know what you guys think! Until next week**_

 _ _ **Ruby- Red**__

 _ _ **Weiss- Wyeth**__

 _ _ **Blake- Blake**__

 _ _ **Yang- Yuri**__

 _ _ **Jaune- Juno**__

 _ _ **Pyrrha- Pyro**__

 _ _ **Ren- Rain**__

 _ _ **Nora- Nero**__

 _ _ **Roman- Scarlet**__

 _ _ **Neo- Neo**__

 _ _ **Cinder- Crimson**__

 _ _ **Emerald- Eton**__

 _ _ **Junior- Jazmin**__

 _ _ **Salem- Blanche**__

 _ _ **Adam- Akairo**__

 _ _ **Mercury- Graylyn**__

 _ _ **Taiyang- Terra**__

 _ _ **Summer- Silver**__

 _ _ **Ozpin- Onyx**__

 _ _ **Gavin-Melanie**__

 _ _ **Garnet- Milita**__


	2. The Doctor Visit

Akairo had been tapping her finger nails against the arm of the chair for almost ten minutes straight, driving Scarlet nuts. She called up a few favors and got Akairo in the next day at the clinic she went to when she was pregnant with Ash. Akairo was not thrilled to be there in any way possible. She was picky about sharing her certain issues with professionals.

"I still can't believe you made me come here."

"You have too…. For the baby."

Akairo leaned back in her seat and made a face like she was pouting.

"Um, I was just thinking… What about your anti-psychotic meds?"

Her mouth twitched.

"I had stopped taking them five months ago."

Scarlet looked unamused, "Really?"

Akairo shifted in her seat, "It's not my fault. If you really want to call my doctor go for it."

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?"

"The guy died. Car accident."

"Oh."

"Besides, I don't need to be a doctor to know medicine like that is bad for a baby."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Akairo gave her girlfriend a bored look, "I know how you are. You would try to force me into someone's office without asking me first. My brand of crazy isn't for everyone and you should know that already."

Scarlet stayed quiet and grabbed a magazine to look at it.

"Akairo Rose?"

The orange haired vixen stared at her hard but Akairo ignored the strange dirty look.

"I can go alone."

She headed for the door and the nurse let her into the back hallway.

 _Finally. I can call Red._

Scarlet's scroll started ringing. It continued for a minute before Red finally answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey. Are you busy?"

 _"No, actually I'm in the middle of taking a break. I did want to call you though."_

"Oh really?" she asked sounding surprised.

 _"I might be on this mission another week instead. I know you guys were excited to see me but something came up. How is everything?"_

Scarlet groaned loudly enough for a few people to look at her funny.

 _"Has Akairo been good?"_

"She's fine but I called you because of her anyways."

There was a small pause.

 _"What happened?"_

Red sounded worried.

"Akairo is pregnant. Very pregnant. Four months or so pregnant."

There was a few minutes where he stayed quiet.

 _"Are… are you serious?"_

"Very. We are the doctor's office right now actually. She wanted to go back alone. Come to find out she hasn't been taking her meds for about five months because her doctor died in a car accident."

 _"That's good… isn't it?"_

"Yea… kind of."

 _"How do you feel about it? I know this is a three way relationship and how you feel matters too."_

"I'm excited for her actually. You can feel some movement already."

 _"Damnit! Why do I have to be out here doing this when I could be there! When I get back, I'll take an eight month break which is the max I can stay out too. I'm so happy! I'll try and finish up early so I can get home!"_

Scarlet smiled.

"What did you need to tell me?"

 _"Has… Akairo been home? I mean like all the time?"_

Scarlet tapped her lips thinking hard about it.

"Honestly, we don't like leaving into town unless Yuri and Rain are with us."

 _"Hm… I don't know. I have people watching the town for me while I'm gone and I had some rumor told to me that Akairo has been out at night doing things. I'm just worried. I don't want her doing things super illegal to get arrested especially now."_

"Super illegal? How about illegal all together?" Scarlet asked sounding annoyed, "I am not in the mood to bail her from jail."

 _"Just keep an eye on her ok? I know I haven't brought her on mission in over a year so she might be getting bored. I can't really blame her any…"_

"I can."

Scarlet sighed and Red laughed nervously.

 _"Akairo is a free spirit. It is who she is. That's one of the things I loved about her. It's one of the things I love about you too."_

Scarlet smiled.

"Free spirit huh? Is it because you are one too?"

He laughed and she had the feeling he was smiling.

 _"I know I have Yuri but if it weren't for you guys waiting for me, then I wouldn't come back. You two anchor me down and I don't mean that in a bad way or anything. I just find you two worth living for every step of the way and it keeps me grounded. I love you Scarlet. Tell Akairo I love her and I'll be home soon."_

Scarlet hung up and she sat in the waiting room for an hour before Akairo came out.

"Let's go, I'm starving."

Scarlet snorted and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Anything for you preggers."

X

X 

They stopped at a taco truck while Akairo devoured ten tacos without breathing it seemed like. Scarlet was enjoying the scene before her. She remembered what it was like when the hunger cravings hit her and Red would constantly get up from whatever he was doing to make her something or go buy it.

 _We don't deserve someone so nice. Look at the shit we put that man through and he takes it without complaint. I don't deserve someone so nice. Honestly Akairo doesn't either and yet she had three nice men in a row. Blake, Crimson and Red. I feel like if things were any different then things would've been worse._

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Scarlet broke out her thoughts and smiled.

"Not too much."

"Sure."

"What? You don't believe me?" Scarlet asked with a scowl on her face.

"No not too much."

They just stared at each other.

"I know that look. You feel guilty. What are you thinking about now?"

"Things."

"Clarify."

"I can't."

"You can and you don't want too. Tell me now."

Scarlet sipped on her drink and stared into those determined blood red eyes.

"Do you feel like we deserve this life?"

Akairo froze in her spot.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't feel like we belong here. I don't even feel like I deserve my son honestly."

Akairo looked shocked.

"I don't know what to say."

Both women looked upset.

"I feel like I'm a burden on you and Red. I haven't done anything useful."

"You're almost done with school! You can lots of stuff afterwards!" Akairo said grabbing one of Scarlet's hands giving it a squeeze, "You have this year left! I don't want you to give up now!"

"I feel empty."

"Empty?"

"Like… My life was so exciting and now… I read and cook. My son is the most exciting part of my life anymore. What am I supposed to do with myself? I feel like there's more to life."

Akairo stared down at her trash.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" she whispered.

Scarlet looked up at her.

 _Maybe what Red heard was true. Though, I am on the subject anyways. Doesn't mean she is doing anything… right?_

"To the exciting part yes. Not with you hunting me down or Graylyn's crazy ass but the rest of it."

"Why don't you work for Jazmin a few nights a week."

Scarlet scoffed at the idea, "That's not for me."

Akairo shrugged, "It was for me. When I wanted to be normal."

They sat there a little while longer before they decided to leave and get their son back from Terra.

X

X

Scarlet placed Ash in bed despite his best efforts to stay up and watch movies with his mommies, but he was out five minutes later. Scarlet plopped down on the couch beside of her Faunus girlfriend and gave her kiss. Akairo laid her head on her shoulder as they started watching another movie together.

Soon Scarlet herself drifting in and out of sleep while Akairo was wide awake. It seemed some of the pregnancy hormones didn't affect her like it Scarlet when she was pregnant. Scarlet nodded off forward and Akairo removed her head from Scarlet's shoulder. She shook her ex-thief lightly until she woke up completely looking lost.

"If you're tired go to bed Scarlet."

"What about you?"

"I'll go soon. I want some pudding."

"Alright. Don't stay up late."

It was about three in the morning when Scarlet woke. She reached out to pull Akairo close to her but all she touched was sheets. She saw up and looked around the room seeing it was empty. She got up and explored the house seeing that Ash was the only other person there. She scratched her head in confusion.

 _Where the hell did she go?_

Even the kitchen was empty and she wasn't outside.

 _Oh my god… She really is doing shit again! She's pregnant! What is wrong with her!_

Scarlet went back up to her room and sat on the bed in confusion and anger. Was she really angry at Akairo was doing illegal things or was she angry Akairo was doing those things and she couldn't?


	3. Where Did Akairo Go?

The next morning Scarlet woke up and saw that Akairo was back.

 _I must've fallen back to sleep. I never heard her come in._

Scarlet bit her lip.

 _What do I do here? Maybe I can ask Terra to watch Ash and then follow her. I wonder where she had been going. I can't think of anywhere she could go except for Blake._

"Momma!"

Scarlet snapped out of her thoughts when Ash crawled onto the bed, over top of Akairo who didn't move a muscle.

"Are you hungry?"

Ash nodded.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles! Blueberry waffles!" Ash screamed excitedly.

The Faunus raised her head slightly, staring at her girlfriend and son with bloodshot eyes.

"Homemade or frozen?" she mumbled.

"Does it matter?" Scarlet asked with a smile.

She shook her head and rolled over.

"Why are you so tired?"

Akairo froze, staring at her.

"What? Did I say something?"

"I had a hard time sleeping last night. I tossed and turned a lot."

"Really?" Scarlet asked looking slightly amused.

Akairo was not a good liar. She always wore her emotions on her sleeves and always said what she thought. She never cared too much for what people had thought about her anyways so she never had to lie. Scarlet could see the Faunus' lip twitch.

"I never felt you move once. I must've been really tired!" Scarlet said sarcastically but it went over Akairo's head.

"Y-you were! You snored loud too," Akairo said with a weird smile and got out of bed.

"Mom, you're weird," Ash said looking at Akairo.

Akairo didn't say anything and she headed for the bathroom.

X

X

Lunchtime rolled around with Terra showed up. Akairo opened the door and was surprised she was there. The woman looked a little older than normal. Her blonde hair had small wisps of gray in it and her blue eyes were still icy looking. Akairo stepped to the side and let her in without a word.

"So… A date night huh?" Terra asked looking at Scarlet.

"Yes ma'am."

Akairo made a weird face.

"Sorry, it was a surprise."

Terra looked at Akairo then at Scarlet. _My son sure picked some weird ass women. Something seems weird about them. Did something happen?_

"Have you guys talked to Red?" she asked sitting down at the table next to her grandson.

Ash was eating chicken nuggets. He grinned and handed one covered in ketchup to Terra and she took with it with a smile on her face.

"You're so sweet Ashy. Thank you so much."

"Grandma, am I going to your house tonight? Is Sunny and Flora there? Can they come over? Is that ok?"

"Ash, honey. You gotta give grandma a break! I can handle each one of you one at a time right now! You make me tired."

He pouted and shoved another chicken nugget into his mouth.

"What happened when you had all three of them the last time?" Scarlet asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Fighting Grimm are a lot easier than handling three kids about the same age."

Scarlet grinned and turned around to finish the dishes.

"I did the other day."

"What did he have to say?" she asked.

"He is going to be out on that mission for another week. He's going to try and hurry though. Akairo is pregnant."

Terra stared at her.

"What?"

"About four months now. Maybe five… Kind of unsure."

"Babe!"

Akairo bounced into the kitchen.

"I have to run into town. Can we have steaks tonight? I'll cook!"

Scarlet arched an eyebrow at her, "Sure why not."

It had been four hours since Akairo had left. Scarlet flipped through the channels and even dozed off for a while. Terra did in fact end up at Yuri and Rain's house but she still wasn't taking all three of them on herself. Scarlet had dozed off while messaging Terra and she finally woke up seeing the light was off in the living room.

"Akairo?"

She could hear something from the kitchen. Scarlet reached under the couch and pulled out her cane. Both women had never given up their weapons just in case and this right here was an example of why. It could be that she didn't hear Scarlet call her name but she wasn't going to take that chance.

Scarlet crept slowly to the kitchen only to find Akairo there. She was cooking the steak and cutting up potatoes. Scarlet sighed and let the end of her cane hit the floor surprising Akairo. She jumped and dropped a potato staring at the orange haired woman.

"How come you didn't answer?"

"I didn't hear you… Did you think I was robbing the house?" Akairo asked smiling. She had a weird look on her face like she was amused by the crazy thought.

"Slightly."

"You know, we could give it a try role playing that."

Scarlet just grinned like an idiot.

"I don't need to role play that since I used to rob places for a living. Are you in the mood or something? You never smile like that unless you want lovin."

Akairo smiled and leaned against the counter.

"It's been a few days already…"

Scarlet smiled and placed her cane on the table.

"Now or later?" Scarlet asked, playing with the blood red strands of hair flowing over the Faunus' shoulders.

"It might have to be later… Even with my pregnancy I have a period thanks to the buckets of medicine I had taken. It's fine though."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and returned to cooking.

X

X

Scarlet laid in bed with Akairo's arm flung over her chest. She was getting tired and she didn't want to miss Akairo leaving the house… but it was too late. She closed her eyes and she was out. After she knocked out the Faunus woke up and got out of bed without making a sound.

Scarlet woke up an hour later after realizing that her girlfriend was no longer there. She sat up quickly and got out of bed to get dressed. The car was still there making her wonder if someone had picked her up but she was part animal…

She got into the car and drove into town. She parked somewhere near one of the storage buildings and got out. There were only two places that Akairo would go. She went to Blake or she went to Jazmin. Eton wasn't too fond of her so she might not go near him.

Scarlet felt a small thrill run through her body as she ran through the streets. It felt like she was free again with her hair whipping behind her. She didn't feel criminal like anymore considering she was wearing what Akairo called "mom jeans." She came to a stop by the new bank that replaced the burned down one from the night Red rescued her.

The night felt so good.

Scarlet walked briskly through the city for about thirty minutes before she saw that flaming red hair she knew so well. Scarlet realized that the person she was with was Blake. His hair was longer than she remembered and his skin was more tanned. She remembered those yellow eyes.

She couldn't hear anything that they were saying. There was a few more White Fang members that showed up. Akairo had her sword with her that Scarlet remembered all too well. Her heart was pounding watching Akairo. It was like she was reliving everything a long time ago.

One thing she could admit, Akairo looked fierce in those black clothes.

Scarlet watched as everyone left, leaving Akairo behind. She had a piece of paper in her hand and she started to walk off when Scarlet jumped out and called her name. Akairo froze in her tracks and turned around slowly. She had that look on her face that said she was caught.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…"

"Akairo! What are you doing!?"

"Nothing."

Scarlet rubbed her face angrily.

"I'm sorry! I… I needed to get out ok?"

"How many days did you need to get 'out'?"

"Maybe… a month?"

"I am so mad nothing could make me feel better! I am so angry at you! How could you do this!"

"You wanna come with me? I'm looking for evidence."

Scarlet opened her mouth a few times and then looked at the building behind Akairo.

"Evidence for what?"

"Well, this well to do asshole has enslaved some children in the outskirts of Vale."

Scarlet cracked a smile, "I'm in."


	4. Into the Woods

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Scarlet whispered.

"I know. This is the third thing I've done lately. We aren't doing anything wrong. We are helping kids out."

"So, you've been doing this for how long already?"

"Two months."

"You're pregnant."

"So? And you dropped off your kid with grandma so you could come spy on me. Who's worse here?" Akairo asked giving her a dirty look.

Scarlet puffed out her cheeks and looked away.

"You win that one."

"Damn right I do. I don't see why you're following me anyways. You know I'm unstable."

Scarlet grabbed her hand, "You know, with everything that happened between us… I may not love you as much as I love Red but I still love you. You did save me from a burning building from a psycho. I know things between us is still really rocky but I worry about you. I worry about our baby too."

Akairo stayed quiet and pulled her hand away. She had a feeling that's how Scarlet really felt but what else did she expect with everything they dealt with? The way they tortured and went after each other for revenge? The fact she did care was really touching and that meant a lot. Her feelings were slightly hurt but she could deal with it later.

"Talk later. Mission first."

"I'm sorry-

"I will slap you. There's no sissy crap on a mission. Deal with it and get over it."

Scarlet head up her hands and Akairo rolled her eyes.

"No one's trying to shoot you, stop. Let's get a move on. Can your human legs keep up?" Akairo asked with a snarky grin.

"You're a bitch."

"Agreed, let's go!"

They kept up a quick pace staying in the shadows. Scarlet found the sneaky adventure to revive her in some way. She had been a mom since Ash was born and honestly her pregnancy wasn't on her own terms. She would've waited a lot longer but she loved him more than anything else.

They barely reached the edge of the woods when Akairo held up her hand. She looked around slowly, listening. Being on the other side of everything, she was a brilliant hunter. She may have seemed insane at times but… she really was smart. She could have been a huntress if she wanted to be.

Akairo motioned for Scarlet to go first.

 _Oh no… I came here without a weapon. What is wrong with me?_

"I don't have a weapon…" Scarlet whispered.

Akairo stared at her like she was nuts.

"I am so use to you not having one… Here," she said as reached into her black jacket.

"What is this?"

"It causes giant explosions with Dust," Akairo said, "Use wisely."

They walked for an hour straight but it seemed like forever for Scarlet. She was getting tired pretty quickly. She leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground with Akairo staring at her like she was crazy. This was the most exercise she had gotten in a really long time.

"What is wrong with you?!" Akairo hissed, "There could be Grimm or some creepy rapist out here!"

"I'm so tired."

Scarlet started to close her eyes and Akairo slapped her lightly snapping her back to reality.

"You're not that old to be napping in the woods!"

"Damn you! I'm wore out and my legs hurt!"

Akairo jerked her to her feet.

"I'll carry you. You have twenty minutes to rest ok?"

Akairo picked her up and threw her over her shoulder like she was nothing.

"You're pregnant!"

"I know I am and yet you're allowing your delicate human legs to get tired without finishing the job first. I am not in the mood to die today. Can you imagine the look on his face is we died?"

"You win."

"It hurts me to think he'll be sad."

"Same but then why are you doing things like this?" Scarlet hissed.

"If it was such a bad idea then you should've went back home and chewed me out then."

"You can't treat me like that when you're wrong! You're not going to be able to do this stuff for much longer."

Akairo stopped and threw Scarlet onto the ground. A couple of sticks jabbed her back side and thighs hard but she didn't say anything.

"If you are going to keep fighting with me, we are going to get heard. If your morals are that strong and you're struggling with them then go back home!" she snapped.

"You're the one who should be sitting at home not me!"

Akairo grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"You pawned your kid off to stalk me. I am out here to help other children. Since I dropped out of the picture years ago, missing children cases have went up. I don't just help Faunus children but human children too. The way the system goes, I can't help anyone that way so I do it my way. I would kill to be at home with my kid and my girlfriend but I can't because I'm pregnant! I want to do some good before I can't anymore!"

The red headed Faunus pushed her into a tree and started walking off.

"Wait!' Scarlet hissed running to meet her.

Akairo didn't say a single word to her the rest of the way there.

The two women stopped in a clearing. To Scarlet there was nothing there but apparently Akairo had more intel that the place they were looking for was there. Scarlet didn't remember this place at all but she didn't adventure into the woods for fun.

"What are we looking for?" the orange haired vixen asked.

"Anything unusual. I know we are close because there's an old building in the distance."

Scarlet looked around until she could finally see it. _I am not old enough for glasses damnit. I can barely see it as it is. How can she see it so well?_

They searched the area but found nothing unusual. Akairo wasn't discouraged though. She grinned at Scarlet and she knew that smile well. She was going to charge in like the psycho she was and take what she wanted. The red headed Faunus took off running for the building with Scarlet struggling to keep up.

Akairo kicked the door so hard it hit the wall, shattering a window and the door fell of the hinges. Scarlet had the gun in her hand even though it wasn't going to do her much good. By the time Scarlett got to the house, Akairo came back out with a confused look on her face. She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Blake must've had his intel wrong or something."

Scarlet sat on the ground. She was tired.

"Fuck, I need to work out."

Akairo snickered as she picked up her phone and dialed her ex's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey. There's nothing here."

 _"Should you be calling me in the middle of the woods?"_

"It's ok. I have a wore out human being helping me. I think her chest is too big to do all this running though."

Akairo looked down at her girlfriend who was glaring at her.

 _"Wait what? Who's with you?"_

"There's only one chick we know with tits almost bigger than her head."

"Can you please quit talking about how big they are?!" Scarlet hissed.

 _"How the hell did Scarlet get there? I thought you said she was in bed?"_

"She was. She apparently got up and followed me into town. She was a criminal Blake."

 _"I guess that's true. Stay there and I'll meet you. Give me twenty minutes."_

X

X

It was almost thirty minutes later when Blake showed up. His hair was a lot longer than Scarlet had originally thought. Blake was always so caught up into the White Fang he barely visited his friends. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail and he was wearing all black just like Akairo.

"Hey Scarlet. Long time no see."

"Well… you were the one that was always gone. I am glad to see you're ok though."

"I am a leader. I mostly stay by myself. Cerulean dumped a while back since I couldn't always be around."

"That makes sense though."

Blake nodded.

"Why are you here without your weapon anyways? What if Akairo wasn't on mission for me and was actually kidnapped?" he asked crossing his arms eyeing her strangely.

"I never thought that far ahead. I just assumed she went out to have fun. You know she's pregnant, right?" Scarlet asked giving him an accusing look.

Blake stared at Scarlet.

"Oh? Oh… well of course. I can smell it," he said looking at Akairo.

"It's no one's business. If you didn't like it you can go."

"I won't go back alone," Scarlet said, crossing her arms.

Blake sighed.

"Can she come back out tomorrow night or is that not allowed?"

"Don't you have other people?" Scarlet asked.

Blake made a face.

"This is very personal for me and I'm the only few people who know how these assholes work," Akairo said, "That's why he got ahold of me and asked."

"How much longer because Red will be home soon and he won't like this."

"How soon?" Akairo asked.

"A week."

Blake drummed his fingers against one of the trees.

"I think we can do this. Can you come back tomorrow night?" he asked looking at Akairo.

"Excuse me-

Akairo placed her hand over Scarlet's mouth.

"We heard you mom. Calm down."

"If she's going, I'm coming too," Scarlet said with her voice muffled.

Blake and Akairo stared at her.

"Who's gonna watch Ash? Terra will tell red about what we are doing!" the red head hissed.

"We can ask Jazmin," Blake said with a smile, "She's had a few people fill in for her whenever she feels like she needs a break. She had some minor surgery done on her foot anyways."

Both Faunus stared at Scarlet waiting for her approval.

"I guess. We can invite her over for dinner too. I miss her," Scarlet said.

Akairo clapped and kissed her girlfriend excitedly.

"This will be so much fun!"


	5. Empty, Creepy Room

"So… we are hiding things from Red now huh?" Jazmin asked giving Akairo and Scarlet a weird look.

"It's only for a short while ok?" Akairo pleaded giving her a puppy face.

Jazmin sighed and shook her head, "I'd love to watch Ash. It's been a while since I've seen the little shit. He reminds me of Crimson so much it's unreal."

Scarlet smiled sadly, "He does. He's so smart."

"I promise I won't say anything since you're doing a good thing but you need to calm yourselves down… Eton and I have been keeping the city down on the crime with our Sweepers. Please don't dig up old dirt unless you're saving someone important."

"Sweeper?"

"Someone who sweeps the city for those who need their asses kicked or their asses taken off the living plane."

Akairo grinned, "Sounds fun."

"The people we have are mentally more stable than you dear but we'll keep you in mind."

"Thanks."

Jazmin stared at them.

"You're the stable one and here you are wanting to be some vigilante," she said staring hard at Scarlet, "Crimson wanted you out of the game when he died and here you are going back on his word."

Akairo shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _I didn't know he wanted her to stop. I would've never asked her to do that or even teased her into it._

"If that is the case, I'll go alone."

Akairo stood up and headed for the door.

"You're not going without me!"

The club owner sighed, "Really Scarlet?"

She didn't hear her since she was already out the door.

"Stupid woman."

X

X

"Alright," Blake said as he handed them a walkie talkie, "Let us know if you need us."

Akairo smiled brightly while Scarlet had her regular resting bitch face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

 _Red will be mad at me but Akairo begged me for this. How can I tell her no?_

"The mission is the same. Get back to the shack and look around again. I am sure that they are there… I'm sure with your instincts and your brains you can get in there to figure things out. I had a couple of guys tell they saw some activity over here and it was teenagers trying to do it. Wanna look at the intel folder?" Blake asked holding out a manila folder.

Scarlet took it and started reading through it while Akairo groaned and moaned with her head on the table.

"Get over it. Last night we went in blind… Not today ok?"

Scarlet gave her Faunus girlfriend a dirty look until she gave in.

"Ffffiiinnnnneeeee."

Akairo took the folder and started reading.

"Scarlet? Can I speak to you in another room?"

"I guess."

They walked into another room. It was small and cramped. It seemed more like a coat or broom closet than an actual room but they were out of ear shot of Akairo. Blake scratched one of his ears like he was nervous to be there with her/. She arched an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat.

"You know Akairo isn't taking her medicine?"

"Of course I do. She told me she stopped taking them months ago."

Blake stared at her.

"Do you know why?"

"Her therapist died. Plus, she's having a baby. She can't take her medicine."

"That's all she told you?"

"Um… yea?"

"You know she's depressed, right?" Blake asked.

"How can you tell?"

"She's always been the free type. She was never meant to stay at home and just stay. She's supposed to be out and doing what she wants."

"Are you suggesting Red and I dump her?" Scarlet asked.

"No… I'm suggesting she go out with him on mission a few times a year."

Scarlet made a face. That means she would be alone…. A lot.

"Are you saying I'm holding her back."

Blake avoided her eyes. That was a yes.

"It's whatever. If she needs to go then she can tell me herself. I don't need you saying shit to me because you're just speculating."

Scarlet stomped off back to her girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" Scarlet snapped.

"Y-yes!"

"Let's go then! We're wasting moonlight!"

Blake watched as his ex-girlfriend ran into the night holding Scarlet's hand. He was glad Akairo had a support system now but… It seemed like Scarlet was really just an anchor than anything. Maybe from the outside, they had taken pity on Scarlet and let her in. In his opinion… she didn't fit in with them.

Akairo and Scarlet reached the shack once again. It looked the same as last night. They stayed quiet the whole time as they searched up and down wondering what they really were supposed to be looking for. Scarlet walked across the floor again when she heard her footsteps sounded slightly different.

"Babe, I think there's a door here."

"Really?"

Scarlet stomped on it and it made a slight hollow sound.

"Bingo!"

Scarlet and Akairo played around in the dirt until they found the edges to the door and lifted it up. The both of them coughed from smelling the mold and dust coming up but it was definitely a tunnel. Akairo lifted the walkie from her belt and clicked the button. There was no answer on the other side.

"The light is on? Yea it is… Why isn't it working?" Akairo asked herself, staring at it.

"Let me see."

Scarlet fiddled around with the walkie. There was no window showing a channel or anything.

"I guess the batteries are dead."

They stared at each other.

"You think we should… go without backup?" Akairo asked.

"I mean… It might just be an empty tunnel?" Scarlet said.

"Let's go down… What could it hurt? At least we can tell Blake we searched the whole thing."

Scarlet jumped in first and landed ten feet down. _I'm so glad I'm wearing sneakers. I really am…_

"Here I come!" Akairo called in a sing song voice.

Akairo landed into Scarlet open arms by accident.

"Nice catch!" she said and kissed Scarlet on the lips.

"Easy there… It's been a while and I won't be able to hold back," she teased.

The red headed Faunus laughed and got down on her feet.

"Let's go!" she cried and Scarlet clamped a hand on her girlfriend's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone might be down here!"

They walked through the tunnel without much light. There were weird and disgusting smells. It seemed like it was getting worse as they got further down the tunnel. They both of them gagged a little bit but they kept pressing forward.

"I am going to be super pissed if this leads to a sewage plant," Akairo hissed.

Scarlet giggled a little bit but it didn't seem anything like a sewage plant. They hadn't passed any pipes of any kind. There was no water.

 _Sploosh!_

They stopped and looked down. It was hard to tell but it looked like water. It smelled like chorine.

"Why the fuck does it smell like a pool? Are we under the community center of Vale or something?" Akairo whispered.

"I don't know…"

 _BAM!_

They walked face first into a metal door. Scarlet stumbled backward and fell.

"Fuck my life!" Akairo hissed rubbing her face.

Scarlet got up and wiped her bottom. It was covered in mud and water. She pulled her cane from her side and aimed it at the door. Akairo pulled out her sword ready to strike when ready.

"Open it," Scarlet whispered.

Akairo ripped the door open but nothing was there. It was an empty room with lights that flickered.

"That's not creepy at all," Scarlet said staring into the room.

Akairo peeked around the door. The room had a chair in one corner and a toilet in the other that was over flowing. It definitely was weird but it sent them both to flashbacks of when Graylyn had kidnapped Scarlet. Scarlet shuddered.

"She's dead, remember?" Akairo whispered into her ear before walking into the room.

"I-I know."

"All we have to do is search the room and then leave… Unless we find another room…"

"Ok."

It was not ok.

 _This place makes me sick all over again. I don't want to relive this. I don't… I don't…._

Scarlet snapped back to reality.

"Akairo?"

Akairo was gone. She started to shiver with fear.

"Akairo-

Everything went black.


	6. Train Wreck

Neither one of them wanted to remember the things Graylyn had done to them but there was no escaping the occasional nightmare.

 _"It seems you're awake now."_

 _Scarlet looked around to see she was in the room again. The same disgusting smell filled her nostrils. She shuddered thinking of how she loathed that room. She felt tears run down her face. She just wanted to go home…. Back to Akairo and Ash. She didn't care about how boring her life was._

 _She wanted to be safe._

 _She wanted to be wrapped up in Red's embrace again._

 _She was angry at Akairo for dragging her back into this mess. How dare her._

 _"You thought I was gone forever?"_

 _Scarlet was shivering and she stared down at the floor._

 _"Everyone thought I died huh? Typical."_

 _Tear drops landed on her bare legs. She was in her shirt and a pair of underwear._

 _"Can't face me?"_

 _Graylyn grabbed her face and jerked iyt upward._

 _"Scarlet…. I missed you and that look. I missed how miserable you looked."_

 _Scarlet closed her eyes shut tightly._

 _"LOOK AT ME!"_

 _Scarlet jerked and knocked the chair over. Graylyn started laughing. Such an evil cackle._

 _"Scarlet! You need to wake up!"_

 _"Wake up!"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"I can't look!"_

 _"It's ok!"_

 _"I'm scared! She's here!"_

 _"No one is here!"_

 _Scarlet started crying uncontrollably._

"SCARLET!"

"OW!"

Scarlet's eyes flew open and she looked around. It wasn't the same room she was thinking she was in. The room was moving… It sounded maybe like a train? She looked upward and could see there was a hole or two in the ceiling. She saw a door rattling, barely holding closed with a lock.

"Are you ok?"

She saw Akairo sitting there a few feet away. There wasn't a lot of light but enough she could see her girlfriend's hair was a mess. Her face looked darker like it was dirty. Scarlet could smell herself. She grimaced, feeling the raw skin under the ropes on her wrists.

"You started crying in your sleep. Are you ok?"

Scarlet stayed quiet.

"Everything will be ok now. We can get out of this-

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" she screamed.

"What-

"I-I followed your stupid ass and look where it got me! You ruined my life from the very beginning and you still continue to do so while you sit there saying you love me!"

Akairo was speechless.

"I thought our lives were so boring after everything we went through… I was so wrong… I was wrong and I trusted you! That's what I get for being so fucking stupid!"

The Faunus stayed quiet.

"I hate you almost more than I hate myself."

"You… you hate me?" Akairo whispered, almost shocked.

"I do! All because you! If you never hurt Red and caused all of those problems then I wouldn't be here right now! I would be happy and doing things that I want! I wouldn't have to babysit your ass!"

"If you hate me then why did you agree to being with him and me?!" Akairo yelled, "You came to us and I am the one who asked him to let you in! I did it for yours and Ash's sake! All you care about is yourself! But you seem like the type to fuck people you hate and the only difference is I can't get you pregnant!"

"What the fuck does that mean!"

"You _hated_ Crimson so much and you had his baby! What the fuck changed? Is it because Red didn't want you anymore?! IS that why?!"

"You are so stupid!"

"I'm fucking nuts but I'm not stupid!" Akairo screamed, "I was never stupid! I did make horrible mistakes and I try every day to make up for it! What you do is make up excuses and never take responsibility for yourself!"

"You're one to talk!"

Akairo screamed angrily and she busted the rope that had her tied up. Scarlet flinched and shrank away. It didn't help much, Akairo got up and grabbed Scarlet, lifting her up to where her feet dangled an inch off the ground. Without warning she slammed her against the wall of the train car. Scarlet started shaking with fear. She was never the fighter between the two of them.

"I work hard every day to keep myself under control! I do everything I can to make sure you, Ash and Red have everything you need to the best of my own ability. I will never be Red! I will never be more than a vigilante with mental issues to everyone but at least I try. I do everything I can because I know nothing else!"

Tears ran down Akairo's face as she dropped Scarlet to the ground.

"I had thought you put everything behind you but you haven't. You're just there for Red. If he can forgive me… why can't you?"

"Because! You took everything from me! Including the man I had fallen for! If you never let Graylyn into the picture, Ash would've had his dad! I wouldn't be third wheeling a relationship that I had belonged in in the first place and you shouldn't be there!"

Akairo was speechless.

"Everything is all of your fault! I never got to choose my future! It was decided for me from the very fucking beginning! Crimson choose this future for me and yet he couldn't see I wouldn't be happy with you!"

Everything was out in the open now. It seemed more Akairo took pity on her and the fact her child was fatherless. Scarlet wanted in because the man she wanted had left her and went for the one who murdered her father and almost killed him. The world they had tried to leave behind was going to continue to harm them and take hold of their feelings no matter what they did.

"The worst of it all… I wanted kids and marry… only to Red. Here you are standing before me living the dream I had even though it was short lived! I hate you! I hate the fact you are having his baby when it should have been me!" Scarlet screamed.

"I wish I was too."

Scarlet became confused, "What do you mean 'you wish'?"

"The day I went to the doctor by myself… My blood came back and the baby was deformed and already dying. Because of the medicine I had been taking had ruined my blood and the dying baby was poisoning me at the same time. They told me I would have to take a detox medication for two years then take a special fertility test before having a baby. I had to go through a heavy abortion where they scraped out my uterus and everything."

Scarlet stared at her with her mouth hanging open.

"I was so excited. I mean, yea Red had gotten me pregnant but it was _our_ baby. Ours and I had to lose it because my body was killing it because I was just trying to fix myself."

 _BAM!_

Scarlet and Akairo yelled out in surprise when the car door was busted open, flinging metal and wood everywhere.

"Red!"

Red, Blake and Yuri landed inside of the car. Neither woman had realized it had stopped moving.

"Are you two, ok?" Yuri asked.

They nodded hesitantly but the damage was already done.

"Let's go home," Red said.

He turned and shot Scarlet an angry look. Almost like he was furious.

"Hold still," Blake said and he cut the rope off of Scarlet's hands.

Akairo jumped out of the car next never looking back at her lover, her girlfriend. Scarlet almost felt ashamed. She dumped all of the misplaced anger on her without realizing she was suffering the whole time. The fact she was rescuing a bunch of kids was probably the only way she could ignore the sadness that had filled her.

X

X

"You just made this money… You want me to go shopping?" Akairo asked looking shocked.

Red nodded and forced his red headed girlfriend out the door.

"Go have fun. I'll make dinner later for everyone. Go have fun. You two were in that car for a few days."

"O-ok."

Red closed the door behind her. He turned around and faced Scarlet.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked making her flinch.

Hearing his angry voice always scared her because he was always chill and relaxed.

"With what?"

"With what? _With what?_ I heard almost everything that you said inside of that train car. How dare you!"

"You… I mean-

"Scarlet, there was no excuse for any of that! Akairo cares about you deeply! I can't believe all of the horrible stuff you said!"

"I am sorry I was just mad-

"You know, she has worked really hard all this time to get better and do what she needed to do. She made sure you were never lonely. She helped out with Ash. I know I always asked you to watch Akairo but it was really her watching you. She told me she caught you a few times crying because you missed Crimson. She knew you were depressed so she decided to fill every bit of your waking life with herself so you wouldn't be sad. She's not as crappy as you think she is."

"You knew… you knew she lost the baby…?"

Red shook his head.

"No."

He sat down. He looked really upset like his heart was broken.

"We were trying to have a baby. It was intentional. Akairo wanted to have a baby around the same time as you and that was the plan. She claimed Ash needed a sibling. She had gotten info from her doctor saying what the minimal risks were and she ended up experiencing the worst of it. I wish I would've came home sooner."

Scarlet wiped her eyes.

"I didn't know."

"It didn't matter if you knew or not. You were angry. You blamed Akairo for all of the problems in the past for now. You promised to let it go."

She had.

"If you can't get over it, then we get it. No one is mad about it. The problem is you keep dumping old issues on her. Did she ever blame you?"

Scarlet shook her head. She felt like a child that was getting a scolding.

"If you are bored with your own life then don't blame her. You never talked to her. You stalked her until you found out. I knew what Akairo was up too. Blake told me everything. The reason why I hinted it to you in the first place was because I figured you were up for a little adventure. The intel was wrong and Blake blames himself."

Red reached over and took her hand.

"You can stay but you have to want to stay. You'll have to apologize to her too."

"Can I think about it?"

Red nodded.

"I'm gonna go to town and get Akairo. I'll get the stuff for a recipe I found. I want to try some new stuff. Is that ok with you?"

Scarlet nodded.

"I love you. Be good while we're gone."


	7. Unsorted Problems

Scarlet crept up the stairs after Red fell asleep on the couch while they were watching a movie. Akairo made sure to keep herself for the time being to let Scarlet think alone. Scarlet froze outside of the door almost afraid to walk in. She had hurt Akairo a lot more than she ever thought she could. Her heart hurt.

Scarlet never thought Red would be so mad at her. The thing was… everything she had said was very true. She was still angry at Akairo for every single mishap in her life. She grew up without her father thus losing the most important person in her life.

Akairo might have suffered a lot of mental damage herself but that was no excuse for what she had done to her over the years. Scarlet hadn't realized she was clenching her fist to the point the palm of her hand was bleeding. Could she really get over all this or was she going to leave all this behind? Could she forgive it?

Her thoughts drifted over to Ash and how much her son loved Red and Akairo.

They were almost the perfect couple. The perfect parents. It made her angry and jealous. Behind it all, it should have been her. She should be with Red on that level and not Akairo. She had Red first and the only person she could feel angry towards was the Faunus.

Scarlet took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She scribbled a note and put it on the fridge. She needed a few days to herself and she knew Ash would be ok without her. She slipped on her boots and was gone into the night.

X

X

The next morning Red woke up first and he headed upstairs to wake his girlfriends. He was in a good mood seeing that Scarlet wasn't on the couch so that meant she had made up with Akairo. He pushed the door open and saw only red hair. He frowned and pulled back the covers slowly.

A smile creeped across his face seeing Ash was under the covers with his hair messed up. Akairo was snoring away but it looked like Scarlet never came into the room. He left the room and headed back downstairs. Maybe she was in another room of the house or perhaps she went to the library.

Red messaged her through his scroll and waited a few minutes in the living room. There was no answer. He headed into the kitchen seeing a paper hanging there with her handwriting. Even with the fridge covered in twenty pages of Ash's drawings, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

 _Guys,_

 _I need time alone. I'll be back in a few days. I need to think things over. Please watch Ash. I know he misses you anyways, Red._

 _-Scarlet-_

Red rubbed his face.

 _I thought it was going to be a lot easier than that._

X

X

 _"I haven't seen her Red. If I knew where she was Brother I would tell you."_

"I shouldn't be surprised this happened at all. I figured after four years it would be all cleared up by now."

 _"Sometimes there are wounds that won't heal."_

"I want everything to be ok."

 _"Not everyone has the same heart as you. You forgive so easily but there is a big difference between you and Scarlet."_

"How much of a difference?" Red asked unable to think what was so different.

 _"Scarlet and Akairo had been fighting for a long time. Scarlet saw her father murdered and Akairo watched her father as he was murdered. To be honest I didn't even think you three would have made it this long without issues. Scarlet cared for you and she watched you sit in a chair with your guts hanging out. I honestly saw red when I saw you in that chair but I forgave Akairo since you cared about her so much."_

"I guess I didn't see the big picture."

 _"Scarlet needs help too. She told me she has constant nightmares of Graylyn. She can't get over it."_

"She never told me."

 _"She had fallen asleep over here and she was covered in a cold sweat. Luckily the kids never saw it but it definitely was scary. She tore up her arms and everything."_

"Scarlet needs to see a therapist then. I don't know what else to say about that."

 _"She won't do it. She sees herself as an adult. She shouldn't have all these problems. Rain tried to her to admit to it but she won't. She would only hear you out probably."_

"Yuri, I need to find her."

 _"I can go look in town. You mind if I bring the kids over so Rain can have a break?"_

"Sure. Ash and Akairo would love that."

 _"Flora and Sunny keep asking where Akairo is at and if Uncle Red will take them flying. Honestly, it's driving us up the wall."_

Red laughed.

 _"I'll pack an overnight bag and I'll be there in an hour."_

"Ok. Love you, bye."

 _"Bye."_

Right on the dot, his blonde haired brother pulled up in his pick truck. Yuri got out shaking out his yellow mane. Red ran and jumped on the six foot man almost knocking him down. Yuri laughed and shoved him off.

"I haven't got to enjoy that in a while!" Red said laughing.

"I know you would always jump on me. Especially when I was sleeping."

"UNCLE RED! UNCLE RED!"

The back doors of the truck flew open and two small children came running at him. Red scooped both children up giving them kisses. They both squealed with delight. Ash threw the front door open, screaming his cousins' names and came running out. The siblings jumped out of Red's arms and tackled Ash onto the ground.

"Must be a family thing to greet each other with a tackle."

Red laughed.

"I guess so."

Yuri sat on the porch swing with Red for a few minutes watched Akairo chase after the three kids.

"Thanks for helping me with the train."

Yuri nodded quietly.

Truthfully, the whole incident was horrible. Those children might've been kidnapped and almost sold into slavery but the words that came out of Scarlet's mouth was a lot worse. Maybe the only reason she had said those things was thinking they wouldn't get out alive. It still didn't need to be said even if it was their final moments.

"I always saw Scarlet as this smart calculated criminal… Never knew her to be so emotional and angry."

"It's all my fault."

"No. You were just trying to fix a bad situation to the best of your ability. Who knows what would've happened otherwise."

"Yea."

"I'll go into town and check. I'll see you later."

Yuri hopped into his truck and he was gone.

X

X

Red shut off the light in Ash's room. The three kids were on the floor in their sleeping bags sleeping away. It was about ten at night and they had knocked out while watching a kids' movie. He checked his scroll again hoping for some news of Scarlet's whereabouts but his scroll had no notifications.

"No answer."

Red looked up to see Scarlet staring at him as he came down the stairs.

"No."

"I don't blame her for hating me."

"Akairo… Don't."

She gave a sad smile.

"I hate myself more than she ever could."

Red sat down beside of her.

"It's no excuse but I felt like I was in the passenger seat. I don't really remember hurt anyone as a kid… I had a front row seat but it was like watching a movie. If that makes any sense."

"It does."

"He might've been a bad person but it hurt me seeing my father die."

"I get that."

"I hate him too."

Red took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I always felt like I bordered between two worlds. The one where everyone accepted me and other where everyone feared me."

Akairo pulled her hand away.

"Scarlet and I… we are trying to force ourselves into a world we don't belong."

"You belong here! Akairo-

She placed a finger up to Red's lips.

"The only reason other people have accepted us here is because you are there taking us in. Even after four years… We are lonely. Bored. Full of some kind of regret. I wanted to jump back in and I hurt you both. I can't stay still in this house. I am not a normal house wife of any kind."

Red nodded.

"Akairo… I'm so sorry."

He placed a hand over her abdomen where their baby would've been. Tears stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry too."

"I still love you more than anything."

Akairo grinned, "Thank you. Sometimes I need to hear that."

A few more days had passed without any word from Scarlet. Red was given a month off and he was grateful for it but he didn't want to be worrying about his girlfriend the whole time. Him, Blake and Yuri took turns looking for her throughout the city but none of them had any luck.

Red even called Wyeth to see if Scarlet might've headed for Atlas.

There answer was no.

Red was losing more and more sleep. Ash was getting upset his mother wasn't there and Akairo did her best to keep the young child's mind off of it. She wasn't doing too well either. She had constant contact with some of her old loyal Faunus members but they had seen no sign of the orange haired vixen.

X

X

Blake filed the rest of his paperwork and sat down. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He really wasn't sleepy but his body was exhausted. He was barely sleeping between all the work he had and the few times he went searching for Scarlet.

He had told Red that if Scarlet wanted to be found, she would've hid in plain sight but she hadn't. Blake wouldn't be surprised if she went by and took Ash then headed out of Vale to get away from everything. Blake didn't think she would leave without her son. Red was persistent in finding her no matter the cost and it was driving everyone up the wall.

 _Ding!_

Blake reached out to grab his scroll but it wasn't on the table. He opened his eyes and looked to see thinking he placed it out of arms reach but the scroll wasn't on the table. He looked on the floor and then felt around in his pockets. He checked his shirt and his jacket but it wasn't there either.

 _That's weird. Where the hell did I put my scroll? I could have sworn I placed it on the table._

"You know… I can't seem to understand why anyone would care for her… So, figured I would come here and ask you."

Blake turned around in his chair to see Scarlet standing in the corner.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your son?"

"I want to talk."

"About what? I have nothing to tell you."

"You have everything to talk about. I want to talk about Akairo."


	8. What You Deserve

"What is there to say about her? You apparently know her better than I do."

Scarlet made a face.

"You don't agree?" Blake asked, his voice low and sounding rather angry.

It was no secret he didn't like her. After everything that had happened and the ultimately mixing Red up into her business…. He hated her. Even though Akairo had butchered his friend up, it was Scarlet's fault for getting involved. If she had never showed up that night she would've never targeted him.

"I don't agree at all."

"All three of us heard everything you had to say."

"I'm aware."

"Then you know how I feel about you. I never liked you then and I definitely hate you now. So, you can leave after you give back my scroll."

Scarlet sat across from him at the table but she held onto his scroll.

"I have questions and I was hoping you would answer them."

"I don't need my scroll back that bad. Keep it."

"Why do you defend her so much? After everything she had done… To you and to Red, why?" Scarlet asked.

Blake glared at her.

"For the same reasons you are with her."

"My reasons are probably a whole lot different than yours and his."

Blake rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Anyone who meets her on a really good day can sense there is no malice in her body and soul. She is quite sweet and she has a wonderful personality. She did everything bad and she did always admit to it but she always did something good in return. Akairo always told me she constantly was in turmoil inside in her head. Almost like two sides fighting.

"Most people would say a lifetime of murdering can't be made up by any good but I beg to differ. She never killed the innocent. Anyone she killed crossed her and at that time Red had crossed her and because he had a strong connection to you. I always got in her way but she knew me but she didn't know my friends. You threw my friend in harm's way"

"That sounds like evil to me."

"I'm going to tell you something _Scarlet._ You are a selfish bitch. What part in your life did you do to make up for your sins? From what I know, you stole things and kept all the money. You allowed others to suffer. You were going to steal from whoever had the most money to make your life better. You are no better than that murderer Graylyn."

"How fucking dare you-

"I always wondered why Akairo felt bad for you. I can't fathom why. You are using two of the most important people in my life. You run off and have them looking after the baby you had with a man you claimed to have hated. I can tell you now, even though you two were broken up… Red was hurt. You refused to get close with him and then got knocked up by the closest dick you could find. What kind of person does that make you?"

Scarlet threw his scroll against the wall shattering it into pieces. She leaped over the table throwing a fist at Blake's face. Without hesitation, he grabbed her fist and whipped her back around. Her body went crashing through his table throwing wood and papers everywhere. She laid on the tile floor in shock unable to process what just happened in that second.

"Come at me and I will beat your ass into the ground next time. You are no match for me or anyone else."

She laid in the ruins of the table blinking away tears. Blake went to leave the room but she spoke up.

"You're right. I'm not a good person but… I try. I tried so hard to forgive her. I just can't forgive her for what she had done."

Blake opened the door slowly.

"She and her father might've killed yours but instead of thinking you would never want anyone else to feel that loneliness, you sought out revenge. There's such thing as being the better person. One day he would've paid for his sins but it was the wrong time. You have much, much more to be sorry for. I'm done with this talk. Get out."

Scarlet pulled herself out of the mess and headed out of the building she managed to sneak into. She looked around into the distance. It brought her back to when she lived for the night. When she lived only for herself.

She missed it.

Scarlet started walking forward feeling the cool wind blow through her orange hair. Tears stung her eyes. She was in a lot of physical pain and her feelings were hurt. She almost refused to believe Akairo was the better person between the two of them. She felt the need to be so much better than her but was there really a comparison at all?

"Are you coming home?"

Scarlet jumped. Akairo was standing in front of her in her pajamas.

"I have no home."

Akairo smiled and looked down at the ground, "Your home is where your son is."

"He deserves better."

"Naw. I think he has all he needs."

"I don't believe that."

"That's your choice."

"How did you know I was here?" Scarlet asked.

"Blake has three scrolls. You only broke his bachelor scroll."

Scarlet smirked.

 _Figures._

"I smell your blood. Are you hurt?"

"Yea."

"Did Blake make you mad?"

"I don't care."

"He does have a temper of his own. It always did scare me because he is always so quiet."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm bringing you home."

"I'm not going home."

Akairo tapped her chin.

"I'll just give Ash to Yuri then."

Scarlet made a face, "What?"

"I am off my meds. Red will be gone. I highly doubt I would do anything to him but I won't be all there."

"Why does Blake protect you so much?"

Akairo looked surprised by the question.

"First love. Odd as it is, I'm almost like his sister."

The Faunus walked forward and held out her hand.

"I know I did a lot of wrong. I can't take back what happened. I don't remember a lot but… I know I hurt you a lot. I made you fear for your life. You always will deserve a lot better than me. I think you finally won that because you have a cute son. The love of a strong and kind man. The love of a powerful woman."

Scarlet stared at her. Akairo dropped her hand.

"You deserve to be happy. If you want me out of the picture… I can go."

"What?" Scarlet whispered.

"Everyone knows you loved Red first."

Scarlet bit her lip.

 _It's almost so tempting but it wouldn't happen._

"Well?"

Scarlet rubbed her face the dropped her hands.

"Red wouldn't allow it. So, I guess… We are stuck here together."

Akairo smiled and grabbed her hand pulling on her arm to make her closer.

"I know it's hard for you but I do love you."

Scarlet blushed and nodded.

"I know."

 _She's nuts but I couldn't doubt her feelings. This whole thing is insane. What is wrong with us?_

"You better get ready… Once I pass that fertility test, we are getting knocked up together."

Scarlet busted up laughing.

"Fair enough."


	9. Issues of a Conflicted Man

"I still don't like her and especially after everything she said. If she said it when she was mad then she meant all of it."

Yuri sipped on his drink looking his brother and best friend.

"Well Akairo-

"She's too nice."

Red gave his friend a tired look.

"Honestly, you should marry Akairo," Yuri said finally putting down his drink.

"Really?" Blake said looking annoyed, "I have been saying the same thing. For the last year."

"I care about them both deeply, how can I pick?" Red asked, "Mom is getting more and more angry I haven't married one of them at least. She told me this wasn't a harem and I needed to grow up already."

"To be fair, you're more grown up than some people. Not many people can handle all the dumb shit you deal with on a daily basis. I mean… Shit, you had to go on a rescue mission."

"Fine, we will deal with this from a logical point," Blake stated, "Scarlet hurt you when you two were together. She knew all the dangers of having someone and she sucked you in. You were a student. AKairo might have sliced your stomach open but she was willing to jump in danger's way for you. She went back into that building and rescued someone she hated for a long time."

Yuri nodded.

"I don't wanna leave someone out."

Yuri and Blake groaned.

"Multiple marriages aren't really illegal but more frowned upon."

Red made a face at his pizza.

"I just need want things back to the way they were."

"You mean when Scarlet was a mopey, depressed mess? Now she's just angry."

 _That is true. Everything was ok until about six months ago…. Scarlet started becoming more distant. I wonder what I should do…_

"There's nothing you can do. You three will have to be single together or two of you marry leaving one out of the equation."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore because I can't do that."

Red got up and left the pizza parlor.

X

X

It had been a long time since he was at the park. He sat on the swing looking up at the white clouds as they passed by in the fading blue sky. Red hadn't really thought about Crimson and his death in the end. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and he stared at it. It was old looking from rereading and handle.

 ** _Dear Red,_**

 ** _I know you hate me and you have every reason too. First off, I'd like to thank you. It all started with saving Scarlet's ass from the bank and then everything after that. I left you four million Lien, a car key to Akairo's dream car, keys to a beautiful house in a small gated community and this letter._**

 ** _First off I would like to apologize. You actually were meant to be with Scarlet in the beginning but I changed that for the sake of everyone else. I know you will be pissed but what can I say? In the world you were with her, a lot of people got hurt. Neo was killed, so was his girlfriend, Scarlet and Akairo were kidnapped, Gavin was hurt too... Jazmin's club was almost blown up and Eton was poisoned. In the end... Akairo fell in love with you and killed herself from depression._**

 ** _I had the ability to alter that reality creating this one where I die and only Scarlet was kidnapped. An old friend of mine... he told me, he was afraid for my life even though he didn't want to tell me so. I didn't do it to get Scarlet- I did it because I cared more for everyone else than myself._**

 ** _You are one hell of a man. You deserve a lot more credit than we all gave you. If you had never gotten hurt by Akairo and powered up through some fucked puberty thing, we would all be dead and Vale would be in flames. You would have died at Graylyn's feet and never saw your girlfriend rescue Scarlet from that burning building._**

 ** _I have a favor to ask. Scarlet is pregnant with my kid and I know it was an asshole move to leave her alone but it was the only way to ensure everyone stayed alive. Help her out over the years. She does fall in love again so don't worry about that. Take care of her. You'll be a great uncle to my kid._**

 ** _Wait six years before having kids. Take Akairo on some of your missions because she'll be lonely without you. You have everything you need. Finish school and marry our crazy red head Faunus because she loves you a lot._**

 ** _It's funny how things work out in the end... isn't it?_**

 ** _This is goodbye,_**

 ** _Crimson_**

Akairo had never taken the car or wanted to move into the house. She gave it all away to help out with an orphanage in Vale. It was almost time to start having kids like Crimson had said. He knew about Akairo and her medication. This was the world he had told Red about. He always wondered who Scarlet would've been with if he hadn't taken her in upon Akairo's request.

"You're still an asshole even if you're dead."

 _I never forgot what that letter said but I always reread it. I never know why… Maybe because I wish at some point my life was a lot better. I wouldn't be dealing with all of this. I wish things weren't decided for me a long time ago. I wish I didn't know anything but it's burned into my brain._

He hung his head.

 _What if I messed everything up? There's only one person who would know because he trusted her… I haven't visited her in a long time._

Red pulled out his scroll.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey… Um… You in the mood to hang out at the park?"

 _"Red Rose. It's been a long time."_

"Yea."

 _"Almost a year and a half now…"_

"Um… I have been busy."

 _"I hear about your adventures all the time."_

"Yea…"

 _"I'll be there shortly. Are you alone?"_

"I am."

 _"It seems you have some stuff to ask me then."_

"I-I do."

 _"Ok. Bye."_

He stared at the scroll as the light went off.

 _She seemed like she was eager to talk to me… Did Scarlet tell her things? I mean they are best friends…._

 _X_

 _X_

Jazmin showed up in her must relaxed outfit possible… Pj bottoms and a tank top. She looked slightly annoyed seeing Red there which was weird considering she sounded so eager on the phone. She sat in the swing beside of him and glared at him. Her angry eyes pierced his soul.

 _Dear god what did I do?_

"I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time now. I usually talk to Scarlet but what the hell, I suppose I can talk to you."

"Gr-great!"

"I see you have Crimson's letter in your hand."

Red looked down and nodded in response.

"Is this about him?"

"Kind of."

They sat in silence for a while.

Red finally spoke but his voice sounded angry and bitter.

"I feel like he has some kind of hold in my life. I never expressed it to Scarlet or Akairo since I know they care about him. I feel like… I feel like it was never fair to me."

Jazmin nodded.

"He didn't know anything until the night before his attack."

"Still isn't fair."

"It wasn't… To any of us."

Red wiped away his nose on his arm.

"He felt like he had to do what was right for us. For everyone. He was a scary and evil man to most but he loved this city. Now without him… It has been getting harder to control a lot of the issues going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been trying my best and so has Eton but it is getting harder and harder to suppress the crime. You aren't here that often and you are way out in the middle of a forest village but… There are a few rival gangs popping into Vale. At first… We noticed a small increase in crime… then at night some of my customers have been getting scared away…"

"Why didn't you ever mention anything to us" Red asked.

"One of the leaders had beef with Crimson a long time ago. He heard about the battle with Graylyn but then there was rumor of his death."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell you three because of Ash."

"Have you talk to Professor Onyx?"

Jazmin gave Red a smirk.

"She did everything on her end. She had been sending out her fourth year students on night patrols at random days throughout the week. This is has kept a lot of it down…"

"I wish I could help…"

"Oh, you can."

Red glanced at the club owner to see the mischievous grin on her face.

"Eton and I had been talking. Crimson was about thirty five when he died and you are close enough to be his son or brother."

He made a weird face; he wasn't following what she was trying to say.

"We want to make you his son who was lost out there in the world that he had when he was fourteen and you decided that this was your new purpose in life. Of course, Ash would be your younger brother. You of course snatched up your father's widow without knowing and you have the ex White Fang leader as one of your girlfriends."

"Yuri is going to be so mad at me! What if they go digging around and see I went to Beacon?!"

"The story stays the same as Crimson had no idea who you were."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" he groaned angrily.

"Because… I found out Crimson's plan. You were never meant to have Scarlet. She was supposed to fall in love with me."

The color drained from his face.

"Of course… I didn't know this until a few months ago."

"Oh."

"We have two kings, Eton and Blake. Then the one Queen."

"Blake isn't a criminal."

"He is in the eyes of some. No matter how much good he does… He is a criminal with an army to kill."

"Why are you trying to upset my life?"

Jazmin grinned, "I was hoping you would fix this problem once and for all. You wanna know who the guy is?"

"Why not?"

Jazmin pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. She handed it to Red.

"His name is Blanche Malum."

"His name certainly matches him."

It was no joke either. The man had long white hair with wisps of black in it. He had weird black veins on his face and his skin looked like snow. His eyes were a creepy red but they were no match for Akairo's when she had a breakdown. His lips were an odd purple color almost like a pale lipstick.

"He had a very common name I forget what it was but he picked this one out. Name to most is White Evil."

"Are you sure he's alive?"

Jazmin laughed.

"He is."

"What about me being a huntsman?"

"Onyx would be more than happy to take care of that. Considering you were once her student, she has a high pull at the Huntsmen's Lodge. You'll be a free lancer for her instead of hunting outside of the city boundaries of Vale. Instead, you will report to me when you need too. This is a very low profile job so hopefully we stop it from exploding outward like with Graylyn."

"I thought I made it out of this?"

"Not while Scarlet, Akairo and Ash are part of your life."

 _I should've stayed single._

 ** _I had every intention of this being a short story but I had no idea how to go about it. Red's main problem was dealing with Scarlet's feelings towards Akairo but that sounded too boring… So why not make it so he has to pretend to be the son of the man he hated?_**

 ** _I guess I need to change the description now!_**

 ** _tr1pmine: why thank you! I wasn't sure how everyone would like it when to me it seemed a lot of people liked AkairoxRed over ScarletxRed. I'm glad you approve of it!_**

 ** _I know a lot of you noticed I had updated a lot more lately. My three kids are in school so it gives me more time to update and work on my chapters as long as I'm not exhausted from work. Hopefully I can keep it up I don't like keeping you guys hanging!_**


	10. Some Excitement

"You're kidding?" Akairo asked excitedly.

Her red eyes were bright with happiness. Scarlet and Red gave her a weird look but they weren't surprised.

"I wasn't aware he had a rival or someone who hated him that much," Scarlet said dragging her eyes away from her girlfriend's joyful face.

"I do. I actually met this jerk once."

Scarlet looked back at AKairo, "How come Crimson didn't have anyone go after him?"

"Blanche is a weirdo."

Jazmin grinned as Scarlet cocked an eyebrow at her.

"He's a fast killer. Crimson said he would never dare step foot in Vale while he was alive or if he had family there. Blanche apparently uses Grimm to destroy villages for fun."

"He… He makes Grimm?" Red asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no. He has this strange ability to control them."

"Um… Ok…"

"He has a giant Beowulf as a pet named Poofy."

"Is… is it a name that is supposed to be ironic?" Jazmin asked.

"No. He is poofy. He's a fluffy Grimm. He looks like one of those kitties that have big fluffy fur like they're wearing a fur coat."

Red stared at her.

"You're kidding me?" Scarlet asked.

"No."

Akairo became serious, "I don't know why it looks that why but it looks like that. Crimson showed me a picture once. He said he couldn't help but take a picture because it looked so weird."

"So, this guy… Is a zombie or an actual person?" Red asked.

"He's very much alive. Onyx had a run in with him a long time ago. You keep thinking he's dead."

"He looks dead," Scarlet said looking at the picture, "Who the hell looks like that?"

Jazmin shrugged. She glanced over at Red who looked annoyed and upset. To Scarlet who looked intrigued but more like she hadn't slept. Then to Akairo whose eyes were filled with delight. It more looked like Red was outnumbered.

"Everyone gets folders."

Scarlet's heart started to beat faster.

 _I can't believe this… I should be so angry but… I'm not. I'm so excited…_

"We will hold a bigger meeting at the end of the week with everyone. I was hoping your friends would be willing to help."

"Everyone has kids."

"I'm aware."

Red rubbed his face in annoyance, "How am I supposed to be a bad guy? I always done good things! I can't hurt people through a role!"

"You can dress in all black with a red tie. That would look menacing and very sexy," Akairo whispered as her eyes flashed dangerously.

He swallowed hard.

"She is right… But what are we going to do about the kids? Rain just had another baby," Scarlet said smiling.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure your mother would help," Jazmin said looking at Red.

"She's old already and she doesn't mind once in a while… I don't wanna force her to raise her grandkids."

"I can offer her money."

Red groaned.

X

X

"I'm in! I would look badass as a henchman!" Yuri said hugging his brother.

 _Of course, he is._

"I didn't think you would ever say no," Rain said, "But I will. I have to care for my babies. I hope that's ok."

"That's fine. I was wondering if you were ok with moving into a house with Terra or something to that effect," Jazmin asked, "So we know you are never alone."

"I am fine with that."

Rain smiled at Yuri, "I guess this is the adventure you've been wanting lately."

"It is but I will miss you but I'm just so excited!"

"It looks like Juno and Wyeth are in too. Wyeth's parents are in for the babysitting for a while," Red said coming back in his brother's house.

"Sounds like everything is in order then. Blake will still take his place as the White Fang leader but he will be on your side."

Red gave her a thumbs up, but inside he was a nervous wreck.

 _I don't know how anyone can be happy about this. Even after everything with Graylyn, I still don't like fighting other people. I don't like hurting other people. The guy looks creepy as hell. He looks like something out of a scary book that haunts people's dreams._

X

X

Scarlet walked into their house to Akairo sitting on a chair sharpening her sword watching TV. She shivered at the sight almost forcing her to run back out again but she closed the door behind her. Akairo looked up and offered her a genuine smile and continued watching TV. Scarlet sat down on the couch and picked up one of her college books from the coffee table.

"Terra already picked up Ash."

"I figured since you are sitting there with your sword."

Akairo gave her a small smile, "Ash and I sword play with sticks. He understands the responsibility that comes with holding a real sword. I taught him a few months ago."

"He's going to be five."

"He's in a strange family… he needs to know."

"My point still stands."

Akairo stared at Scarlet with clear annoyance on her face and that was a first ever.

"His dad was a criminal, his mother is a criminal, his second dad is a huntsman and his second mother is the ex White Fang's leader. His uncles, aunts and grandmother are huntsmen. Would you like to line the inside of his room in bubble wrap and tell him monsters don't exist? You never know who can come crawling out of the wood work whenever. Just like Blanche."

"I never said it that way."

"I know how you feel about me and my stability but you need to think about it. He lives in a world where he may have to defend himself at some point."

Scarlet laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Akairo said as she sheathed her sword, "I am pretty excited."

"Excited for what?"

Akairo stood up, "We are jumping back into our world. Our domain."

"That is exciting for you?"

The Faunus grinned, "It's something I'm good at and I've been itching for a fight."

"We'll be risking our lives."

Akairo sat on the side of the couch and placed a hand on her girlfriend's.

"Think about it. We loved living in that city. In the underground. Hidden by the shadows of the night. We were allowed to be bad to some extent… Allowed to walk around as we pleased… Fighting and taking whatever we want. Now we get to smash some asshole into the ground."

"You can be excited about all that but I am not a fighter or did you forget?"

"I haven't forgot."

"I gave up that life."

Akairo made a face like she wasn't buying it.

"You're just saying that… but when you snuck out to find me that night I bet you were so excited to do it… You just don't want to say anything."

Scarlet sat up, "Don't act like you know me."

"I've been by your side for almost five years already. I should know how you feel."

Scarlet rolled over and faced the back of the couch.

"You don't think this is a good idea? You don't want to go back out there?"

"We promised to leave it behind."

"Jazmin needs us."

Scarlet got up and stormed upstairs. She started typing on her scroll.

 **[We need to talk]**

 **Jazmin [Oh? Did something happen?]**

 **[Yea. Meet you for coffee in an hour]**

 **Jazmin [Ok then]**

 **Jazmin [You seem mad or it's just my imagination?]**

 **[We'll talk then.]**

 **Jazmin [ah you are mad]**

 **X**

 **X**

"What is wrong with you?!"

Jazmin sipped her coffee as Scarlet sat down in the chair almost hard enough to break it.

"You are mad."

"You knew I gave up that life!" Scarlet hissed, "I refused to put Ash in danger!"

"Blanche is danger and Ash will be in danger if we don't do something."

Scarlet grabbed Jazmin's wrist and her skin started to heat up.

"I am done with the games."

Jazmin pulled away, "We need you and you know it."

"Jazmin, I gave it up the day Crimson died. Why would you think it would be ok to rip open that wound all over again?"

Jazmin reached under the table and set down a big, black binder.

"Have a look."

Scarlet gave her a dirty look. Inside… Was horror. News clippings of dead bodies and robberies. They all dated for the last four months. Some of it was police reports and what was in them wasn't pretty. All them depicted a man of white in charge.

"If I felt I could take care of it myself I would have. Garnet and Gavin has tried helping me but it isn't easy. Even Eton has lost a few employees and now it makes it personal. There's been a few robberies in the villages around where you live. I wouldn't ask you and risk everything you had unless I felt like we would lose everything if we didn't do something."

"I just want my life to be calm."

"You are with the wrong people for that."

"Red has kept his promise to me," Scarlet snapped, "I haven't had many problems until recently."

"I know he has but how much does that burden him? I know he's out of money. He spent it on people to watch the house while he's gone. Well, not completely out… but he does worry about your futures."

"What?"

"I keep watch on everything for Eton because things get overwhelming. I've seen his bank account and the one he has for his huntsmen jobs. Most of his money has went to security jobs for the last few years."

"You should've just left us alone."

"Vacuo has a huge bounty on Blanche's head. I thought maybe he if he ended up dead, you three could claim the bounty."

Scarlet put her head on the table with teary eyes.

"He never asked for this," she whispered, "We should've just left him alone."

"Fate is a silly one."

"I don't believe any of that."

Jazmin leaned in, "You may not believe in that but… I know how you are Scarlet. You may say you hate what's going on but I know you're just as excited as Akairo is. Whether you want to admit it or not."

Scarlet shivered and gave her a dirty look.

But…

She was right.

X

X

"I don't feel right…"

Eton stared at Red.

"Why? You look dangerous and sexy."

"A suit doesn't fit me."

"This one does. Red and black is definitely your color."

"I look like a small child trying to look like a grown up."

The dark man slapped the back of Red's head and handed him his black boots.

"Quit being a baby. When Crimson went out he always dressed nice. All of you are going to have to look the part. Yuri and Blake with be in pink and black to show they are beneath you."

"Is Juno and Weiss here?" Red asked.

"Actually, they arrived ten minutes ago."

"I haven't seen him in forever… I wonder why he would agree to this?"

"This is exciting for everyone. You are the good guys, the heroes. The ones who rush in to save the day but now you get to play the part of some powerful bad guys. How is that not exciting?"

 ** _cipher111996: It was unintentional but yes it has and I can't wait to write it all out lol_**

 ** _So, my laptop for whatever reason refuses to charge. I don't why. So, right now it's down to the last 5% of battery life. I may have to jump over to my phone and start updating that way. I really hate using my phone but I guess I have no choice until I find out what's wrong._**


	11. Bad Boy Red

Red swallowed hard and walked out of the room in the back of their "new" house. Everyone was in the living room waiting for him. Eton followed behind him as Red made his entrance. Scarlet and Akairo's eyes widened in shock seeing their boyfriend dressed as sharp as a mob boss. The back of head was spiked with gel. Not a single hair was out of place.

He wore a pitch black suit with a black tie and a flaming red shirt. Red felt more comfortable with it open instead of buttoned up. Eton insisted he button it up but Red refused to do it. Yuri smiled and started clapping for his brother breaking the strange among them.

Red tried hiding his face but it was hard to miss the embarrassed red cheeks he had. Wyeth snickered and walked up to his friend. He wrapped his arms around his ex team leader and finally Red hugged him back. Juno waved quietly from the back of his friends and he waved back.

"Are you ready?" Jazmin asked walking out of the bathroom.

Her gray eyes looked Red up and down giving an approved smile.

"Congrats, you look like a man instead of an emo boy."

"To be fair he looks best without clothes," Akairo said making everyone in the room uncomfortable except Yuri who couldn't help but laugh.

Yuri had his blonde mane tied up into a big pony tail and he stood taller than everyone else in the room. He looked like he was wearing black combat boots but it was hard to tell. He looked so professional even with the messy ponytail. Red looked next to Wyeth.

His white hair nearly reached his bottom now. It was straight and shiny looking like his head was made of light. His eyes were the same menacing blue they had always been and the scar on his eye completed the look. He looked like he was made to wear that black suit he was wearing. It was a wonder why he never wore one when he was at Beacon.

Blake was in his usual black and white clothes. He looked like the White Fang leader and Red guessed he had to look the part instead of one his lackeys. He looked at Juno who wore a woman's suit jacket with a very short mini skirt to match. She wore knee high boots and black stockings. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun making her look business like.

"Alright. I caught wind that Blanche was in the back alleys a few blocks from my club."

Jazmin turned to Red.

"This is the time to be serious. I know you're normally the push over but this time… You have to act like your balls are bigger than everyone else's."

Red made a face and looked at his girlfriends.

"Red, you will do fine once you settle into the role. You did a great job blending in the last time," Akairo said reassuring him, "We are behind you all the way. We can give you pointers when you need because we are very good at being bad."

Scarlet smirked as she nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started."

X

X

Jazmin stayed behind trusting Eton would watch over their group of "bad" guys. It was a fifty-fifty shot of working and all she could hope it would actually work. A number of things could go wrong. It was stressed that they couldn't let on they were huntsmen and blow their cover… Jazmin had supposed if they did… They could just take Blanche out then but Red said no.

"Akairo, this isn't going to work."

The Faunus flashed a smile.

"Crimson had strong women on his side. He would send Scarlet out and use me when need be. It will be no different."

"I agree. Though the two of you had something in common… You wanted to protect the innocent and Blanche knows that. So, that will cover us if things go bad," Scarlet said.

"Everyone needs to shut up. We are getting closer."

The group fell silent. They heard an angry voice. It was rather creepy sounding.

 _Blanche,_ Red thought, _I hope this works. It would be nice if he just ran out of town after I confront him because I really didn't want to do this._

"Say something!" Eton hissed into his ear.

"You're an advisor not my babysitter," Red snapped.

He didn't mean to sound so mad but he was very nervous and he didn't think it was going to work.

"Hey Boss, I'll go look for you," Yuri said loudly giving his brother a wink.

The creepy voice stopped as Yuri made sure his footsteps were loud enough to be heard. Eton groaned with annoyance thinking the two brothers had already blew the whole thing to shit. Everyone was on edge waiting to hear what was about to happen. Suddenly shots were fired and Yuri came running from around the corner with an arrogant grin on his face.

Louds steps followed behind him.

"Who the hell was that?!"

Six men stopped in front of Red and friends.

"Who the hell are you?"

Red eyed Blanche with a pissed off look on his face.

"The question is, who the hell are you? Why are you in my city?" Red snapped.

"Your city?"

"Yes, my city."

Blanche looked back at his men and they started laughing.

Eton grabbed the back of Red's coat as he went to lunge forward.

"You think your tough shit?" Blanche asked.

"He is and if you want to pick a fight… You can deal with me," Akairo said stepping forward as her red eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't I know you? Aren't you the fucking nut who led the White Fang?"

A murderous grin spread across her face and Blanche's men backed up a foot. They didn't like the look of the Faunus' grin.

"I am that fucking nut. I would love to spread your guts all over the ground like jam on bread."

Scarlet did her best not to cringe. It was a bad time to have traumatic flashbacks.

"I lead the White Fang now. You are interfering with my work and my friend here don't have time for your bullshit," Blake said stepping forward next to Akairo, "We are doing what the last boss wanted."

"Last boss? I heard Crimson kicked the bucket and the city was for someone's taking. I'm here to take it. No one can claim it so I will."

"It was already claimed the day he died," Red said.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm his son."

Blanche looked taken back.

"Crimson has no kids. None as old as you."

"I'm almost eighteen. I was kept a secret because of assholes like you."

Eton had to hide the astonishment on his face. He didn't think Red would speak up at all.

"If you keep coming into my city and causing problems, _we_ are going to have a problem. Is that understood?" Red asked flatly.

He actually meant it.

"I think I will leave when I damn well please."

Red stepped forward, only inches away from his face. The man had the strangest looking eyes but they looked nothing as creepy as Akairo's.

"You have three days. If you stay, then it's war. I hope you understand what that means."

"Wow, how leant. Crimson was never that way."

"I'm not my dad."

"I see that. You seem more of a bitch than him."

BAM!

Blanche fell backwards onto the alley floor. Everyone stood there stunned that Red head butted the white, creepy looking man.

"I said three days. Don't make me mad and make it right now. This is a great city, enjoy it while you can asshole."

Red turned around.

"You like punk-

"Come on. I have things I have to do," Red stated.

No one said a word as they walked away in stunned silence.

X

Once they made into the pizza parlor they always liked to visit, Eton locked the door behind them. Red collapsed onto the nearest bench and started hyperventilating. Akairo sat down beside of him and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. She looked at Scarlet who looked equally concerned. Everyone stayed quiet for the longest time until he chilled out.

"Red, are you now?" Akairo asked softly.

"Yea. Yea… I am."

He sat up slowly.

"Go ahead Eton. Give it to me. What did I do wrong?"

Eton shook his head, "You played it off well."

"I don't think head butting was the way to go but he looked pained. I figured his blood would've been black but it was actually red," Yuri asked leaning against the counter.

Wyeth shot him a dirty look, "Why would you say something like that?"

The heir turned to his best friend. Red knew he had done something wrong.

"Why would you say 'war'? None of us want something like that to happen! I thought this was supposed to be a quick easy thing!"

"This was never meant to be easy," Blake said, "He's been murdering people."

"What do we do now?" Red asked looking at Eton, "I feel like Jazmin is going to be pissed."

"I did tell her already what happened and she is a little mad. I didn't say anything more than that but I think it would be best to make our presence known. We make it hard for them to do anything. Maybe they will leave but it's unsure."

Red nodded, "I think that sounds good."

They sat there for the longest time. Eton had stressed that maybe someone might be outside watching ready to pick them off whenever so they stayed almost three hours waiting. Akairo and Scarlet watched outside the doors but it seemed only the people who lived in Vale passed by. Red made his brother stir out of his sleep when he stood up.

"Blake…" Red said looking at his Faunus friend.

"Hm?"

"I know who should go where tomorrow. I know you have a map on you at all times… Can I see it?"

Blake nodded and dropped the map onto the table. The map was Blake's own design and had things written out so only the White Fang under Blake knew how the map worked. Red unfolded it and looked at it for a few minutes. Akairo watched intently as Red stared for a few minutes before speaking.

"Can I write on this?"

Blake nodded. He pulled out a red pen.

"Eton says to put pressure. Is anyone not up for being alone?"

Red looked around the room but no one spoke out.

"Alright then. Scarlet, come here."

Scarlet sat down beside of her boyfriend.

"Since Blake has Vale mapped out into six sections, we will double up in the more populated area. That area most take the most caution and two people must be there. Looking at this map and you know how things are, who should be there and where everyone else should go. If need be, we can switch the double team to a different area if another becomes more populated at a different time frame."

"Red, I can't decide on that…"

"You can. I trust you. You went behind the scenes. You are silent criminal."

Scarlet bit her lip.

"He's right you know," Blake said.

She smiled, "Ok. The center of Vale on this map is the smallest area, but three time populated during hours of six in the morning to seven at night. Then area two is more populated seven at night to one in the morning. One to six in the morning is a scattered, unpredictable normal. The best people for area one would be Juno and Yuri. Blake is area five. It is biggest but he is fast. Akairo would take six, Wyeth four and I will take three. Eton and Red would be best behind scenes."

"How does that sound to everyone?" Scarlet asked.

"What about at night?" Yuri asked.

"Red and Eton will take six and five. Blake and Akairo will take two. In my honest opinion, the White Fang should stay out of it unless there is a direct attack towards them."

"Agreed," Eton said.

"Red."

He looked at Scarlet.

"If it comes to it… You must aim to kill if you can't disable the threat. These people are unpredictable. Once they come in at you, shoot like it's your last chance because it might be."

He nodded hesitantly.

Red prayed it would never come to that.


	12. Flustered

_It's funny how he was so convincing. Red isn't the type to be mean on purpose._

 _I think he meant it though. He's tired of it._

 _He might be. I think he's thrilled about it though. How many good guys can legally play the bad guy?_

 _To me, the new guy looks creepy as fuck. I don't know… He seems like bad news._

 _Apparently, he has a pet Grimm… I wonder why and how…_

 _We just need everything to be over with soon. Rain won't wait forever. I am a dad still and my kids mean everything to me._

 _Same here. Juno misses the babies already. I do too, to be honest. They are my everything. I have never been apart from them ever._

 _The White Fang is my baby but I'm still allowed to go back to it._

 _Haha, jerk._

 _Jealous much, Yuri?_

 _Maybe a little._

 _We need to sleep._

 _I guess. I'm too scared too though._

 _Really?_

 _Blanche looks like the thing of nightmares._

 _…_

 _Yea._

 _I agree._

 _X_

 _X_

Red woke up the next morning… alone in his bed. He sighed heavily. He didn't think it was a dream… everything he heard. It was between Yuri, Wyeth and Blake. They too seemed to have mixed feelings and it made him feel a lot better because he wasn't the only one.

 _I wish I was strong enough._

He rolled over in bed.

 _I only can fight Grimm. Killing people isn't my thing. Why did I say war?_

Red groaned in frustration.

"Jazmin, he is still asleep!"

Eton was there… of course he was.

"I don't give a damn who is asleep! I am so angry!"

Red hid under the covers. He actually trembled with fear. Angry women were the scariest creatures on the planet.

"RED ROSE!"

His heart nearly stopped once the bedroom door slammed into the bedroom wall.

 _Oh my god… I'm going to die…_

The covers were jerked off his shaking body. He opened one of his eyes to see a fuming Jazmin at the end of the bed. She got onto the bed and crawled across it like a monster from under the bed to drag a kid to hell itself. She jerked him upright by his shirt and glared at him fiercely.

"Are you fucking dense?!"

"I-I-I-

"No! WAR?! WHO THE FUCK CALLS FOR A WAR!"

"Me-

"Yea you, you fucking idiot!"

She let go of him and slapped him across the face snapping his head to the side.

"Red, what kind of idiot are you?! Everything we built will be torn down because you had to play the dumbass!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! You forced this on me!" Red yelled back, "I didn't ask for this. If you wanted me to say certain stuff then you should've given me an ear piece and tell me what to say!"

Jazmin flopped backward on the bed with a weird look on her face.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," she whispered, slightly dumbfounded.

Red grabbed the covers and covered up his body.

"I'm sorry, Jazmin."

She sighed and sat down Indian style.

"Red, I'm sorry too. I guess it can't be helped."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Everyone said you looked and sounded like a badass."

Red turned pink and hid his face.

Jazmin snickered, "Don't be ashamed. I know where it came from."

"What does that mean?"

"You want to protect everyone from someone threatening the happiness everyone has. You don't want that disturbed by anyone. I understand that."

He said nothing.

"If that's what helps you do this, keep it quiet."

"Yea."

X

X

It was two in the morning and most of Vale was asleep already. Scarlet has been walking around in Blake's defined area three for hours now. She had drunk so much coffee she was constantly running to the bathroom or feeling the desire to scream. She honestly wondered why no one had questioned her when she said she would go to area three alone.

She needed time alone.

Doing everything… silently moving in the night and acting like a criminal was almost tempting to go back. To go back the way she was before Crimson intervened. He was lawful chaotic man and she was wouldn't listen for the longest time until he offered more money for his 'so called' jobs. She wanted to be herself again.

 _I feel like my heart is aching. The need to do what I did best… but I love the peacefulness I have with Red and Akairo. Would I really sacrifice the life I have for thrills?_

She bit her lip.

 _First it was Akairo with that job hunting down exploited children and now… This. It's even worse than what we did. It drove me insane and I lost it on that train. Now, I feel like Jazmin is dangling the night life back in my face. It's like holding a bag of drugs in front of a drug addict. How can I resist?_

Scarlet gripped the handle of her cane harder.

 _I can't even fight. What the fuck am I doing here?_

Self doubt had been creeping around her for months… It was worse when she was alone.

 _Why can't I be anything like Akairo?_

It was a saddening thought.

"So, Scarlet Torchwick…. You're all alone?"

She froze up.

 _Damnit, that's what I get for overthinking! I forgot I was out in the open!_

"How did you find out my name?" she asked looking around.

"I asked around… Most people said they don't see you often… Since Crimson's death years ago. Why is that?"

"Is it any of your business?" she snapped.

Blanche grabbed her hand making her whip around to face those red eyes.

"I hear you've played the good guy in his place. Saving children."

"And?"

"You had his child…. But you're with his older son? Does Red know?"

Scarlet swallowed hard.

"N-no."

"Secrets…"

Blanche pulled her a little closer.

"I heard about you… How you were one of the greatest criminals… You almost got killed by Akairo Taurus of the White Fang. Now you're in a poly relationship with her and Red? What an interesting thing."

"What I do is my business."

"You can join me."

"Excuse me?" Scarlet spat, angry that he even said something so stupid.

"I will protect you and your son. Crimson used to be my best friend. I would never hurt his woman and infant son."

"No thank you."

Scarlet tried pulling away. Blanche pulled her closer.

"You also can't fight."

 _What the fuck? Did he torture someone for information?_

"You can melt things or explode things into fire but you more or less do it when you're angry. You have no control over how things go when you use your semblance."

"Who is telling you all these things?!" Scarlet yelled angrily.

"The underground is filled with people with loose lips when you have money and Dust."

She snarled at him.

"I bet it has to hurt."

She looked away.

"I bet they took pity on you when Crimson died. You're just third wheeling a sad relationship. She's borderline psycho and he's a bastard child. Didn't even know who his daddy is until recently. What did you tell them when they asked who the daddy was? Did you lie and say it was Red?"

"No… I said I wasn't sure. I have my own needs."

"Of course. I woman with a wonderful body like that would."

Scarlet wanted to vomit.

"You're just trying to psyche me and cause a rift between Red and his men."

"No. I honestly would leave town now if you came with me."

Scarlet's jaw dropped slightly.

"Don't be surprised. I could use a strong woman beside of me. One who isn't afraid to do a man's job. You are honestly skilled beyond a huntress. How many people can slip past people without having to fight? I never met anyone like you. I was so surprised when I heard the stories."

Scarlet finally freed her wrist.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I won't go with you."

Blanche grinned weirdly.

"I guess… You have a few days to think about it… Did your man mean what he said?"

Scarlet gave a nod.

"Even once the fight starts, my offer still stands but… I wouldn't mind fighting you one on one. I would love to see your semblance up close. You're quite beautiful and dangerous. I like that."

"We can fight now. I don't have a problem with that."

Blanche laughed and shook his head.

"I actually came alone. I think that would be dumb… I had to talk to the infamous woman of Vale. I'll see you later Green Eyes."

Scarlet watched as he walked back into the shadows and he was gone.

 _How… How did he zero in on what I'm so insecure about?_

X

X

"You ran into him?! Are you ok?!" Red cried grabbing Scarlet's shoulders.

"I'm fine. He was just telling me he knows everything about me."

Jazmin stared at her.

"What about you?"

"He knows Ash is Crimson's son."

Akairo arched an eyebrow, "I hate gossipers. We should hunt down the snitch and cut his lips off."

Everyone stared at her.

"Calm down… I'm kidding… Kind of."

"What did you say?" Yuri asked looking worried.

"I said Red had no idea that my son was his little brother. He did say they were best friends at one point. Is it true?" Scarlet asked.

Jazmin shrugged, "Crimson had a life before he arrived to Vale… I didn't know everything."

"No more going alone," Akairo stated.

"What?"

"I might go on a murdering rampage if you were to die. It's not safe to go alone. You're not allowed to go out until the war."

Red shrugged, "I agree. We can't risk anything happening to you. I wouldn't know what to tell Ash."

Scarlet smiled and nodded, "Ok."


	13. Murderous Intent

Akairo sat on the edge of one the main buildings in Vale watching everyone. She sipped on her iced coffee waiting for Blanche to show his ugly face again after the manipulative crap he had tried to pull on Scarlet. She hadn't slept much in the last twenty hours. She was on her third iced coffee and she felt jittery but she ignored it.

Akairo had tried to get her girlfriend to talk about what it was that he had said but she would only repeat the same stuff,

 _I know that asshole had said something else. I wonder if he had threatened everyone and she feels too scared to say something. Unless he had something good to offer..._

Akairo bit her lip.

 _She could be right back to where she likes being. I guess in a way I wouldn't blame her. Even though I have to piss so bad from all the coffee... This all makes me miss it. Maybe mayhem is part of my soul?_

The people in the area started to thin out. Her red eyes darted around waiting for something unusual to happen. Another thirty minutes passed. She sighed and got up.

 _If a building gets blown up while I pee so be it._

Akairo left for the inside for a bathroom and came back to the roof a few minutes later. Everything looked the same as it was making her slightly suspicious. She wrinkled her nose and drew her sword as she whipped around. Blanche was standing there in jeans and a casual looking shirt. Akairo arched an eyebrow at him. She knew there were other hiding but she couldn't see them.

"You smelled me before I even stepped towards you. What a great nose."

"What do you want prick?" she snapped.

"I've come just to talk."

Akairo looked unamused and had the look in her eyes like she didn't quite believe him.

"What is the ex leader of the White Fang doing under the son of some criminal lord?" he asked.

"What I do is my business."

"Is it?"

A few of Blanche's men came out of the shadows.

"You afraid of little 'ol me?" she teased with a creepy grin on her face.

Some of the men shuddered. Her blood red eyes were one of the hardest thing to look at because they were so creepy and scary looking.

"Some. I've heard about you. You murder people without a second thought pretty much but yet you're allowed to walk the streets like you never did anything wrong."

"I guess I am so infamous on the streets. I hate to disappoint you but a lot of those rumors spread by idiots with loose lips."

"Are they?"

She glared at him making him look slightly uncomfortable.

"What purpose do you serve Red then?" Blanche asked, "You would seem the type to only be the bodyguard unless I'm wrong."

Akairo looked bored, "Whatever you think... It's all going to be wrong. I also don't appreciate you messing with my woman's head. I can kill them so easily. I can tell you I am not one to mess with... even on one of my good days."

"I somewhat believe that."

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Your woman seems the type to sway a lot easier than you. I wonder why that is? Or did you just attach yourself to Red because he was the only one who was nice to you?"

 _Calm down. Calm down... You made it this far. You will be fine. You have to calm down before everything goes black and red. Calm down... One... two... three..._

Akairo exhaled slowly.

"Blanche, you can't trick me into getting angry. Turn around and leave town now. None of us have time for your bullshit."

"I don't believe that. You and Scarlet seem like the type who live for life threatening excitement."

Akairo sheathed her swords and sighed.

"Do I bore you?"

She brushed her hair out of her face.

"We keep the peace to keep Grimm away. Once problems arise, Grimm will come. I can't keep my family, friends, lovers or my son safe with those creatures crawling around. Once you start bringing your problems, it creates more problems. I may not be from here originally but I grew up here. This is my own and I will die before I allow it to go crashing down."

Blanche nodded. He knew she was sincere in her answer.

"Have a good night, Miss Taurus."

X

X

"One more night. This is unreal," Jazmin said staring at her bar.

Gavin and Garnet were cleaning everything up and it was about four in the morning. She had been drinking for three hours. She had become slightly depressed with the situation that had transpired lately. Gavin and Garnet took her up the stairs to her apartment and dropped her onto her couch.

"Let me get your heels," Gavin said with a smile but she was too drunk to care.

He placed them by the door.

 _Knock, knock_

The twins looked at each and pulled out their handguns just in case.

"It's Blake."

They sighed and Garnet opened the door.

Blake was dressed in his adventurer's outfit and he was dirty.

"I have that paperwork she requested."

"Put it on the kitchen table. She kind of out of it now."

"I'm fucking fine. Hand it here. You two go home."

Garnet and Gavin looked at each other but did as she said. Blake handed her the folders. She could barely look at them but she made sure to act like she wasn't drunk. It was taking almost too much effort for her to care.

"Rough night?" he asked sitting down.

"Rough life..." she muttered.

"More than the issue we have now."

"More than that but if I'm lucky I'll die."

Blake looked shocked.

"Don't say that."

Jazmin gave him a weird look.

"I'm old. I have no one. This town will probably be destroyed or over run with Grimm in a few days. I'm exhausted."

Blake pulled his chair closer to her.

"Hey, you have to trust we will have this city standing whenever this is over."

Jazmin shook her head sluggishly.

"His eyes... They are like Akairo's. She had murderer eyes. His is filled with murderous intent. He doesn't care."

Blake looked conflicted.

"I've come across murderers most of my life. They all have the same look. There are people who kill people but then the kind who kill for fun. We are only lucky Akairo likes us all."

Blake watched as Jazmin sat up and grabbed the water bottle off of the table.

"I have hope things will be ok."

Jazmin leaned over and put the bottle back down.

"Yea."

"Well, I have to go."

Jazmin grabbed his arm. He looked shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone. Please."

Blake gave her a weak smile, "I suppose I can spend the night. Let's get you changed. You don't want to mess up your nice suit."

He picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom.

 _ **Eden36- I didn't think of it at the time. Mostly because I figured if anyone came here it was because they read my Genderbend Rosewick story of Red and Scarlet and the alternate Akairo and Red. So if you haven't read that, it might give you a better idea. I do apologize though.**_

 _ **Also, just in case anyone forgot who was who!**_

 _ _ **Ruby- Red**__

 _ _ **Weiss- Wyeth**__

 _ _ **Blake- Blake**__

 _ _ **Yang- Yuri**__

 _ _ **Jaune- Juno**__

 _ _ **Pyrrha- Pyro**__

 _ _ **Ren- Rain**__

 _ _ **Nora- Nero**__

 _ _ **Roman- Scarlet**__

 _ _ **Neo- Neo**__

 _ _ **Cinder- Crimson**__

 _ _ **Emerald- Eton**__

 _ _ **Junior- Jazmin**__

 _ _ **Salem- Blanche**__

 _ _ **Adam- Akairo**__

 _ _ **Mercury- Graylyn**__

 _ _ **Taiyang- Terra**__

 _ _ **Summer- Silver**__

 _ _ **Ozpin- Onyx**__

 _ _ **Gavin-Melanie**__

 _ _ **Garnet- Milita**__


	14. Missing

Red picked at his bacon, egg and cheese taco that Yuri made for him. Eating just wasn't on his mind at the moment. Akairo had a run in with that white weirdo and she seemed like she was in a foul mood even after the twelve hour sleep she had. She wouldn't even look at Scarlet.

Scarlet even felt like she was getting the majority of dirty looks from the Faunus too. She shrank in her seat and then decided to skip breakfast. She locked herself in Yuri's bedroom despite his protests to her idea. Akairo flung her chair into the table making it slide across the floor and hitting the counter. She went into their and slammed the door so hard, it vibrated through the house.

"Did I miss something?"Yuri asked.

"I don't know. Blanche showed up last night. Akairo has been pissy since she came home. She's not in a good mood."

Red stared down at his food. He wasn't hungry no matter how good it looked.

"Hopefully this whole thing blows over soon. I miss Rain a lot. She says she's doing fine but I know her... She'll never tell me otherwise."

Yuri picked up his scroll and tried calling Blake but there was no answer.

"I guess he must be busy. He's been super careful lately."

"Yea."

Yuri sat down beside of his little brother and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Things will be fine."

"No it won't because people are going to get hurt and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"This is the life we chose."

Red pushed his brother off of him.

"I don't believe that."

Yuri crossed his arms.

"Red, this is hard no matter what. Even if Grimm didn't exist bad people still would. No matter what we do, there's always going to be some weirdo crawling out of the shadows acting like he owns the place. The only thing we can do is ensure safety no matter how brief it is. That is the life we chose. I'm ok with it because we can do something about it."

He looked out the window.

"The heroes in the books had the special fairy tale ending. There were some that different. Some ended up alone but they kept fighting anyways."

"I always grew up thinking Grimm were the bad guys. Not people."

"Me too."

He turned to face his brother.

"At least I have the ability to fight those bad people," Yuri said standing up, "It's about everyone else now too. Even if those Grimm came into town and cornered some low life, you would save them anyways. That is who you are. In the end, you are more of fairy tale hero because you believe everyone deserves to be saved. That is where you make the difference in this world."

Red said nothing as his older brother headed for the living room.

"I'm going out. Since Scarlet took my room and TV doesn't sound all that good right now."

"Alright."

X

X

"This is it," Juno said looking at her husband, " If they come out again... We have to attack right?"

Wyeth nodded.

Juno brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"We promised to return home to our children. We are going to do that."

Wyeth smiled and took her hand, "I know this. I'll be by your side the whole way."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"We've come a long way after everything we did. I'm glad we are making a difference in the world around us."

Wyeth smiled.

"I'm glad too. I'm glad we are all still friends."

"Nero and Pyro have been traveling the world helping small villages. I'm almost jealous."

"Would you like to travel after all this is over?" Wyeth asked, "We can take a few months then head out."

"You would do that?"

"My queen, I will travel anywhere you want to go."

"I'm not a queen without the king."

Wyeth laughed, "A queen is a queen... She has absolute power. A man cannot be king without his queen. I will be relying on you to make it through this. You are the only one who can rival enemies stronger than myself."

Juno shook her head.

"I know you don't like it but... one day you will the only one who can stand up to the enemy without any help."

"Are you giving up already?" Juno asked.

"The opposite. I feel safe. I never imagined I would love someone so strong. I had never been more impressed than the night you took out those ten robbers by yourself."

She rolled her eyes and he tickled her side making her jump.

"Stop that."

"For now I will."

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys."

"Yuri! How are you?" Juno asked with a bright smile.

"I would be better but someone took my room."

Wyeth made a face, "What?"

"Scarlet took my room. Akairo is mad and Red is nervous. Akairo had a run in with Blanche."

"That's not good."

"Well, all these years, I have never seen Akairo more mad than I did right now. It seemed so normal it weirded me out."

The couple looked at each other.

"I don't think he is going to heed our warning. We may want to go home and get ready," Yuri said.

"What do you mean?" Wyeth asked.

"Go see your kids. I know you have a fast plane. Be back by eight. Midnight is the deadline."

Juno looked at Wyeth who looked paler than normal.

"Alright."

"Are you going to go see Rain too?" she asked.

Yuri nodded.

"See you guys later."

X

X

A few hours had passed and Red hadn't heard anything from either one of his girlfriends. He was nervous because he had no idea what either one of them was thinking. He grabbed a bobby pin out of the bathroom and headed for Yuri's room. He messed with the lock as quietly as he could and the door pooped open.

Red looked at the bed but Scarlet wasn't there. He frowned. He headed around to the other side of the bed but she wasn't there either. He felt a breeze hit his face. He glanced at the window to see that the curtain moved a little bit. The color drained from his face.

He frantically looked in the closet but she wasn't in there either. He was so angry at himself for letting her be by herself. What if Blanche came and took her out of the room without anyone knowing? What if she ran off? He ran upstairs to their room and wiggled the knob but it was locked too. Red slammed his body against the door busting it open.

Akairo was asleep on the bed with a book on her chest.

"AKAIRO!"

She sat up and looked around frantically.

"What? What time is it?"

"Scarlet is gone!"

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"She left out the window. I... I don't know when!"

Akairo closed her book and stumbled out of bed looking for her shoes.

"Give me five minutes! Call Yuri!"

"Alright!"

X

X

"She left! Akairo was asleep and I never heard anything."

"Alright calm down. I'll go look in a little bit."

"Ok,if you find anything... No matter how bad let me know."

"Of course. Bye Red."

Yuri hung up and looked at his wife.

"What happened?" Rain asked.

"Scarlet went missing."

She looked worried.

"Red thinks she left on her own."

"Are you going to get help?" she asked.

"Yea. I have to head over to the night club. Blake is there."

"Blake is at the night club? Isn't that a little early?"

"He always calls me by midnight. We do it all the time as insurance. I checked his location and he has been at the club since last night and never answered my calls."

Rain frowned.

"I thought the tracker were emergency only."

"It was but I needed an update from his end. Jazmin never called and Eton said he couldn't reach her either."

He kissed Rain and he gone out the door.


	15. Armed and Unprepared

Yuri stepped up to the doors of the club.

 _Odd, it's locked. I wonder if she's out and he's just watching the place._

Yuri beat on the door.

"Blake! Jazmin!"

No answer.

 _Hm._

He reached into his pocket and dug around for his keys.

"Ah ha! I couldn't remember if I still had one of her keys or not."

Yuri unlocked the door and headed inside.

The place was as clean as it normally was after they closed up. Yuri locked the door and headed for her apartment door. He made a face when he put the key into the door knob. He could hear snoring. He spent most of his older teenage life hearing that snore.

It was Blake.

 _That bastard. Why the hell is he here?_

He unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly.

Yuri's jaw dropped open in shock. His brain had just shut off for a few minutes upon seeing the scene before him. Blake was sleeping on his back and Jazmin's sleeping body was on top of his sleeping. They looked naked but they had a pink sheet covering their bodies.

 _What the fuck. I will kill Red if he knew about this! I never knew this! Did this just happen or something?!_

"What the hell Blake?!" Yuri yelled.

Jazmin was so startled she fell off of the sleeping Faunus. She took the sheet as she went down the floor. Blake was wearing boxers but it didn't excuse anything.

"What?! What happened?!" Blake yelled tiredly, "Are we under attack?!"

"No! Not yet! I've been trying to get a hold of you and you're over here sleeping with Jazmin!"

Blake rubbed his eyes and stared at his best friend sleepily.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

Jazmin had gone to her bedroom while they argued.

"Man, we have to get ready for tonight. What the hell were you thinking?" Yuri asked, "Where are your clothes?"

"In the room."

Yuri walked back to Jazmin's bedroom and threw open the door. She had gotten on her shirt when he walked in. He grabbed his friend's clothes without looking at her and was back out again. He threw the clothes at his friend and was out of the apartment.

X

X

Yuri only had to wait ten minutes and Blake came out. He had brushed his long black hair and he looked like he had taken a quick shower. Yuri got up from the sidewalk and stared into Blake's eyes. For the longest time neither one of the them said nothing. Yuri turned around to walk away but Blake grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen... You can mad at me all you want... but she was upset and drunk. She had sobered up and then everything happened. I'm sorry."

"Blake, I'm mad. I'm mad because I thought you had gotten hurt. You never messaged or called me."

He sighed.

"You're worried."

"I am and yet my family kept getting into messes one right after another. My Dad left and then Silver left. I mean... I don't know. I can't handle it after seeing Red like that. Now he's being crippled by this crap."

"What should we do?"

"I honestly wish that he was by himself. Akairo and Scarlet are not good for him. Look where he's at again."

Blake bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

He isn't wrong.

"I don't this is the time to be mentioning all that."

"I never said I would I would say something."

"Well, let's get through tonight. I gotta get my weapon."

"I've been ready."

X

X

It was already close to midnight but Red was no where to be found. No one could get a hold of him. Akairo couldn't find Scarlet either. No one had any idea that Red went out to look for Blanche himself and take care of the problem.

It was close to midnight already. Everyone had decided to wait for Red to make it back before causing chaos just in case it was nothing. The only two people who thought it was weird was Yuri and Akairo. Akairo was extremely stressed out but there wasn't much anyone could do.

Red waited in the shadows. Blanche and his men showed up sometime near one. Blanche had a look of surprise and wonder on his face. No one was near and he didn't see anyone watching. Red watched quietly as the men had spread out and looked around leaving Blanche alone.

Blanche had no time to prepare for the silent attack Red was about to launch. He was hit in the chest with Crescent Rose, sending him flying into a brick wall. All Blanche saw was rose petals being thrown around. He caught a fist to the face then another and another. It only took a few shots before Red got through his shield and started inflicting real damage.

Blanche's men came flying into the area but they were beaten as quickly as they came, Blanche was not prepared for the attack power of that young man. It seemed like there was more behind it and it like he was trying to finish everything now. Blanche dropped onto the ground and Red stopped. He backed away as Crescent Rose turned into a gun.

"W-wait."

"I don't have time for this anymore," Red said coldly, "You keep hurting people I care about and it's time to finish this."

"If want her... If you want her to live... Stop."

Red stopped and pulled his finger away from the trigger.

"What?"

"If you want S-Scarlet to live, stop."

Red dropped his arms. A couple of other men dragged out Scarlet who was tied up and gagged. Her eyes looked blood shot and she had a runny nose.

 _Oh no._

"You kidnapped her?" Red whispered angrily.

 _This wasn't... This wasn't suppose to be this way._

Blanche looked up at him as well as he could with a beaten face, "She came to me."


	16. Gone

"There is no way Scarlet would come to you!" Red yelled.

One of the men took the gag off and the other helped their boss to his feet.

"Tell him," Blanche whispered.

Scarlet hung her head as she stared down at the ground.

"Why? I was going to take care of everything."

"She's bored with her lazy and boring life. She came to me to escape. I honestly didn't think you would catch me off guard. I was so... surprised."

Red didn't hear anything he said. His eyes were focused on his girlfriend. She looked unhurt. She looked more upset and ashamed than anything.

 _ _Are you really that surprised?__ Said a small voice in his head.

Red ignored the fact Blanche was standing there.

"Are you just the type to line up behind whoever is strongest? Scarlet?"

He stepped forward.

"Red!"

He didn't turn around to the voice of his other girlfriend, Akairo. He was angry. He felt betrayed by the one person who would understand him above any one else on this planet. This wasn't the first time. She left him once before after pretty much telling him he wasn't brave enough.

Red knocked out one of the men who tried to get close enough. Akairo stood about ten feet away. She wondered why Blanche looked like he was close to being beat to death. What worried her the most was the murderous look on her boyfriend's face. Red shoved away the guy holding Scarlet.

Akairo watched as Red ripped the ropes off of Scarlet. She gasped when Red grabbed Scarlet's chin to make her look at him. Akairo and Scarlet never once feared the timid huntsman but this time... Akairo felt fear for the first time. The way he looked. It terrified her.

"After everything I did! I got hurt and saved your life... This is how you treat me? I loved you! I cared for you and worried about you. Then you go behind my back to run to him?"

"Red-

Red turned around to glare at the red haired Faunus. She swallowed hard and stayed quiet.

"I hope it was worth everything for you. I had trusted you so much. Don't come back here."

Red shoved her into the wall by Blanche.

"I wish I let you die at that bank that night. I should've listened to everyone. Blake was right about you."

Akairo covered her mouth. The look on Scarlet's face looked the same: betrayal.

"I will get Ash-

"No!" Red bellowed.

Akairo jumped.

"I won't let you subject him to the horrible shit he is about to do!" he screamed pointing at Blanche.

"I-

"Crimson would be fucking ashamed."

Blanche looked at Red then back at Scarlet.

"How did you find out?" Blanche asked.

Red said nothing and walked away. He grabbed Akairo's hand and they were gone.

X

X

"Are you ok with leaving your son with them?" Blanche asked.

Scarlet nodded.

"I want him to have a very normal life. As close as I can get for him."

Blanche shrugged and walked up to his men. Scarlet stared at him.

Red really did a number on him. He went in for the kill without a second thought. He has changed a lot. He is so much stronger than I had thought but... he's hardly ever home and I don't travel with him.

"I'm surprised you came so easily. I was expecting more of a fight."

She glared at him.

"I would rather just not talk right now."

He shrugged.

"I get that. When you are more comfortable and a little happier I have some things to show you."

She raised her eyebrows at him but he only smiled.

I don't know why I'm here. Why am I here? What is it that I'm looking for?

Scarlet stared at the giant train. Blanche claimed he owned it and it didn't seem like a lie. It looked privately owned.

"Are you fine with leaving?"

"Yea."

X

X

Red staggered into their safe house with the weirdest look on his face. No one knew what to say to him. He had blood on his hands and his clothes. It was hard to tell if it was his or someone else's. Akairo shut the door behind her until it clicked softly. Red was up the stairs in his room.

"What happened?" Jazmin asked, "Where is Scarlet?"

Akairo took a few steps forward then fell to her knees. She started sobbing in her hands.

Yuri walked passed her to go for Red but she grabbed his pant leg. He looked down at her. In all the years he had known her, he had never seen such sorrow in her eyes. It almost broke his heart as she shook her head. Soon, loud noises came from upstairs like Red was in a frenzy destroying his room.

Jazmin looked over at Blake.

"Did... Did you have something to do with this?"

Blake looked angry but he shook his head.

"I have no idea what is going on."

Blake walked over to Akairo and knelt down.

"Baby girl, what happened?" he whispered as he rubbed her back.

Akairo sobbed and said something that made no sense. Her words were almost incoherent.

"I can't hear you."

"She left with Blanche!" she screamed and shoved Blake back onto the floor.

Jazmin made a face.

"There's no fucking way!" she screamed.

"Believe it because it happened! I watched!"

"Where is Ash then?" Yuri asked.

"Red wouldn't let her take him."

Akairo grabbed at her long red hair and started pulling while screaming.

"Akairo no!" Blake screamed.

Yuri and Wyeth jumped in to help restrain the broken down Faunus but she was almost too strong for them.

"I can't believe this," Juno said.

She watched as Jazmin sat on the couch with a devastated look on her face.

X

X

About a week later, Red and Akairo returned back to the house they once shared with Scarlet. They carried in Ash with them and had explained Scarlet had went abroad to study for school and she would be back when she was finished. At first the young boy was upset but he was ok once he realized they were staying with him.

The relationship between Akairo and Red was strained badly. They both lost someone that meant everything to them. They still had each other but they had been with Scarlet for a long time. It felt odd without her there. Terra made sure not to mention marriage or anything else while the hurt was still fresh.

The two of them had closed themselves off from everyone else including Yuri.

Akairo started taking her medication again because she couldn't help the heartache and she would be more dangerous to everyone around her. Red took four months off then returned to work. Akairo made sure she never left Ash's side and even enrolled him in school when the time came. Ash helped take the pain away until he was gone or asleep then she was forced to stay awake with her thoughts.

She couldn't shake the feeling like Scarlet didn't leave on her own free will. She never wanted to talk about how that night went with Blanche.

 _ _I wondered if he offered her a way to bring Crimson back. I know we had our problems but I don't think she would've just left us like that.__

She laid in her bed. She reached over almost hoping she would feel Scarlet's hand there...

It was just cold sheets.

 _ _This has to be all my fault. All my fault. All my problems. I caused all of this.__

"Akairo."

She sat up quickly to see Ash standing in the doorway.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked wiping away tears.

"Are you sad Mommy is gone?"

She nodded. Ash took her hand and hugged it against his chest.

"Mommy always said she will be back. She will be back."

Akairo smiled and hugged him.

"I can't wait."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," she whispered.

More tears stained her cheeks but she felt better somehow.

Scarlet will return. I just have to wait.

Akairo sent Ash back to bed and headed down stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Yuri and Blake standing there. She never heard the door open.

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

The coldness in her voice surprised Blake.

"Are you two just going to pretend? Are you not going to look for her?"

Akairo rolled her eyes.

"Scarlet made her choice. If she wants to return... I will be waiting with open arms and hoping for an answer."

"That isn't you," Blake said.

"I'm not myself. I won't be for a while."

She sat at the table.

"You think she went on her own free will?" Yuri asked sitting down next to her.

"It's not wishful thinking or anything but no. I don't think she did."

She looked at Blake.

"I know you hate her but I need her back."

Blake saw the pleading in her eyes.

"You and Red are perfect together."

Akairo ran a hand through her hair.

"For the longest time I was angry and jealous even though I was the one who suggested we ask her to be with us. I was angry because I knew what they had before what he had with me. Part of me felt like I would disappoint Crimson in some way. She needed someone to love her. We decided to love her."

"You shouldn't have done it to make someone else happy."

She shook her head.

"She knew she was third wheeling the whole time but I always reassured her. I saw how happy she was with us. With me. I can't sleep. I miss holding her next to me. Watching her read her books and the way she got mad at her TV shows when things didn't go the way she wanted. I miss the stuff she cooked and the things she talked about even if I didn't understand them.

"She was my whole world literally twenty four seven. When Red was here, I loved sitting between them. Watching movies. Making cookies and cooking. Even the love making wasn't lustful it was love. Everything I felt with them is the things I have been missing my whole life. No matter what her mistakes are, they're mine too."

Yuri looked at Blake. He looked defeated.

"I have people all around the world. As long as she is safe, that's all I ask."

She stood up.

"I want to lay in bed. You two can leave."

"Can I get Ash tomorrow?" Yuri asked.

Akairo gave him a weird look.

"They miss their cousin. You guys have been hiding away lately so..."

"That's fine."

The men let themselves out. Akairo drank a quick glass of chocolate milk and then headed for bed. She stared out the window at the shattered moon and stars.

 _ _I hope you can feel I love you. No matter the past... I see you in the future. The future with us.__

She finally fell asleep for the first time in weeks, peacefully.


	17. Three Years Later

"Mom! Dad will be home today!" Ash yelled running through the door.

Akairo placed his backpack on the chair in the kitchen.

"You have been counting down the days on the calendar a lot lately. You want to tell me why?"

"I turn eight in a few days and he will be here for the first time in two years!"

Akairo smiled.

"Are you asking for a party?"

He shook his head, "As long as Dad is here I have nothing else I would want."

"Such a shame," she said.

He stopped in his tracks, "Why did you say it like that?"

Akairo shook her head, "No reason."

Ash made a face and headed into the living room to see Red sitting there watching TV.

"DAD!"

He jumped onto his lap and hugged Red's neck.

"Hey there son. I missed you. How was school?"

"Who cares about school! Tell me about your adventures! I know you went with Uncle Yuri this time!"

"You aren't wrong. He broke his arm this time."

Ash looked shocked, "Is he ok!?"

"Yea. He went to hit a Grimm and moved out of the way."

"Was he mad again?"

Red grinned, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Ash shook his head.

"Dad, I missed you. I haven't asked in a while and I know it upsets you but... Have you heard anything about Mom?"

Akairo stood in the doorway from the kitchen.

"I have people on the look out who owe me favors. There has been more sightings on the guy she went with."

"She never had to leave! You and Mom make lots of money now."

Red pursed his lips then forced a smile, "Sometimes adults do things without thinking."

"Ok..."

"I will let you know about anything I hear."

"Good or bad," Ash said seriously, "Right?"

Red nodded.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Alright."

Ash got up.

"I have a present for you."

 _Red looked at Akairo then back to the small boy._

"Really? You got me something... You have no money. You always spend your allowance on video games."

Ash gave his dad an annoyed look.

"We have to go outside."

Red frowned and looked at Akairo.

"Mom! You have the hose right?!" Ash called.

"Give me a minute before you get started."

Red stood on the porch watching Akairo turned the water hose on.

"I'm ready, Ash!"

"Ok Mom!"

The yellow eyed boy turned to Red with a big grin on his face.

"Watch."

Ash took his shirt off and threw it to his dad to hold.

Ash took a deep breath and started blowing out. A stream of yellow fire came out melting rocks, grass and trees in front of him. Akairo started hosing off the lit area that was engulfed flames. Ash next blew small fire balls into his hands and juggled them. Red's eyes were wide and he looked at Akairo like he couldn't believe it.

"Watch!"

Ash closed his left fist, extinguishing the fire. In his right hand was a ball of fire about the size of a baseball. All Ash did was look at it and it grew twenty times the size it was originally. The whole area was bright like the sun was a few miles from the planet. All the boy did was close his hand and it was gone in a flash.

"What do you think?"

Red was in complete shock.

"He's been practicing everyday. He accidentally burned the new wooden porch swing I had. I promised to keep it secret so he could surprise you."

"Mom said that Mom could use heat and fire but she wasn't good at controlling it. I didn't wanna set things on fire by accident. I want to make sure I can be the best I can be."

"You know it's a big responsibility," Red said crossing his arms.

"I know. That's why I have a second present for you."

Akairo went into the house and brought out a yellow envelope. Ash took it from his mom and pulled out the letter.

Ash started reading out loud:

"Dear Ash Fall,

You are glad to send this letter to say you have been accepted to Signal Academy! We have decided despite your age, you have great potential and we would love for you to join us in another three weeks. We have already transferred your records from your old school to this one.

We hope to see you there!"

Red stood there in shock.

"I didn't even go until I was thirteen!"

"Yea but you went to Beacon at fifteen! I hope to reach Beacon at that time too!"

Red looked at Akairo, "Are you ok with this?"

"I am. Yuri and Blake are going to be teaching there."

"Yuri didn't tell me that."

"Onyx called and told me. Yuri didn't know either. He should find out today."

Ash went into the house leaving Akairo and Red alone.

"Is... Is this the right decision?" Red asked, "Scarlet never said what she wanted for him."

Akairo crossed her arms, "This is his choice... No one told you no when you decided to be a huntsman. He has been working really hard lately and you don't need to be shutting him down."

"Akairo-

"One day... Bad things happen. They _will_ happen and he needs to be able to defend himself. I won't tell him no. I think this is best for him. I never sugar coated the world for him. He knows everything like he should. He knows about me. He knows about the pain I inflicted on everyone. He knows about Scarlet and you. He knows."

"He's a kid! He shouldn't know those things!"

"You're right but he's not any normal kid. His parents are gone. His father was a criminal who had a slight feeling of justice towards innocent people. He wasn't born into some normal family. This is reality."

Red sighed and walked around to the front of the house.

 _ _One day Red... You will have to realize even small children have to learn what kind of world we live in. Some of us were just thrown in without someone explaining it to us.__

Akairo went back into the house to get dinner started.

X

X

Scarlet brushed the dirt off of her black jacket and looked around. The vents she just crawled through were disgusting like no one had cleaned them in years but the building was abandoned. Not... completely abandoned. Blanche didn't give her all the details like usual but she figured them out on her own.

She made her way through searching the floors and walls for a trap door. She knew there was a second floor in the building but the door was well hidden from prying eyes. She sighed and pushed a few crates around. Nothing. She sat down and looked around hoping to see something.

She only had a few hours of night left. The whole mission made her nervous. Scarlet scanned the building's walls for any crack that might be a door. She got back up and ran her hands over the metal walls until she heard something click.

Scarlet jumped as the dirt floor shifted slightly.

 _ _Damnit. This was a lot harder than I thought. Who knows who would've caught me going through all this. At least this is Haven and I don't have to worry about running into anyone out here.__

Scarlet walked down the stairs slowly. She made no sounds as she made her way down. Within minutes she could hear talking and laughing. The sound wasn't heard above and it made her wonder if they had some sound proof walls in the rooms they were in.

She passed a few hallways making her way to the sound of laughter. Scarlet pulled out her gun as she got closer. It was only a tranquilizer gun but it could be deadly on the wrong person. She had told Blanche she refused to use a real gun. It made her uncomfortable.

Scarlet took a deep breath and kicked down the door. It slammed into the ground. She heard all kinds of cussing and hissing. She was slightly surprised that it was a White Fang hide out. The members jumped up with their weapons but they were too slow to react.

She shot all of them or so she thought. Scarlet felt ice hit her back but it instantly melted. She had gained more control over her semblance in the time she had been away from Vale. She whipped around to fire another shot but she dropped her gun surprise.

"You fucking bitch!" Blake screamed as he lunged at her.

"Shit!" she screamed trying to get away from him.

He was the last person she had ever wanted to see.

 _ _Fuck this isn't good!__ She thought as he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

 _ **I had no intentions of leaving it where Scarlet left. It is going to be a faster pace once I get this half going. I'll update next weekend!**_


	18. Betrayer

Why of all people did it have to be him? Why-

"You! I can't believe you!" Blake screamed.

Scarlet started clawing at his hands. It was getting harder to breathe.

"After everything we did for you!" he yelled, "You come back to try to rob me!"

She started gasping for air and her vision was getting dark.

This is it. He's going to kill me and no one is going to know. He...

She went limp in his hands.

"Goddamnit!" Blake screamed as he dropped her to the ground.

He kicked a chair and it hit the wall, breaking upon impact. He knelt down and checked. She was still alive, she was just unconscious. Blake picked up her limp body and carried her while he avoided his knocked out comrades.

Blake stripped her down to her underwear and bra to make sure she didn't have anything else on her. He tied her up with rope and heat resistant metal. He grabbed a chair from the other room and sat down. He was going to wait until she woke up.

X

X

"Mom... Is Dad mad?"

Akairo looked down at Ash.

"No. Not at you."

"He's mad because no one has seen Mom. Isn't he?"

She bit her lip and looked away.

"You think everything will be better when she gets back home?"

"I don't know. We will try though."

"You guys can get married! That will make everything better!" Ash said excitedly.

Akairo laughed. She brushed his black hair back.

"Getting married is a big process and everyone has to be able to trust each other."

Ash nodded, "I know. I know... Mom didn't leave because she wanted too. She left because she had too."

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"She told me herself."

Akairo's smiled disappeared.

"What?"

"It was a few nights before we came back home. She came in the middle of the night. She told me that she left because she wanted to keep me safe. She said if she left then you guys didn't have to fight the bad guy Blanche."

"Why... Are you being serious?"

"Yea. Mom was upset and I believe her. I was hoping Dad would see her and convince her it was ok to come back. Then I could help fight the bad guy."

Akairo's hand went towards her mouth and she started biting her nails. Ash pulled on her arm.

"Mom! You can't do that."

"Huh? Oh... Um... Is Dad here?"

"He was playing one of my games. Why?"

"You wanna stay with Grandma tonight?"

"Yea! I can practice with Grandma! She's super tough for being old!"

Akairo snorted. Ash ran out of the kitchen and to the stairs in the living room.

"Red."

Red continued playing his game, "Hm?"

"Call Yuri and Jazmin. We are going to meet at her nightclub."

"I'm not in the mood for dancing."

"It's not for dancing."

Red paused the game. He looked at his girlfriend's face to see she looked extremely upset and angry.

"Alright. Let me save this and I will."

X

X

Akairo and Red waited for Yuri to show up. Jazmin was waiting for the blonde to show up so she could take a break when he showed up. Akairo had went through eight drinks in thirty minutes. Red had tried to slow her down but she just didn't want to listen.

She seemed... Distracted.

Yuri walked through the doors by nine, an hour later than he said. Akairo was on drink twelve already. He ordered a large beer for himself. Jazmin made herself a drink and sat down beside of the blonde man. She handed him his beer and turned her attention to Akairo.

"Are you ok? You've been drinking pretty heavy since you've been here. You don't even look drunk."

"It's about Scarlet."

Yuri nearly dropped his drink. He managed to use his cast covered arm to catch it without spilling the beer.

"You haven't mentioned her in years. Did something happen? Did you find her?" he asked.

"Ash told me something."

Jazmin frowned, "What do you mean?"

Red looked shocked.

"We were talking about her in the kitchen. He said something that has me thinking. Thinking she didn't leave on her own free will."

"What do you mean? You and Red saw her leave on her own," Jazmin said, "Scarlet always did what she wanted."

"He said she visited him before we came back to the house."

Everyone was quiet now.

"What he said was she came and told him that the reason she left was to keep him safe. Safe and so we wouldn't have to fight the bad guy named Blanche. We never told him who Blanche was. We never mentioned his name to Ash. I never did. Now, Ash is convinced we can tell her it's ok that she could come back and he can help fight the bad guy."

Red got up and stormed off.

"I don't think she wanted to leave on her own."

Akairo got to find Red.

Once she was outside, she spotted him. She could feel his anger from here but it didn't stop her. She chased after him, calling his name over and over again. Red never broke his stride once. She pulled her hair in frustration.

"DAMNIT STOP!"

Red turned around but his face didn't show anger, it was sadness.

"Red..."

"I've been mad at her and I hated her. I was angry she left thinking we weren't good enough for her. I can never ever live up to Crimson. He's not even my dad and his shadow looms over me. I can't escape it."

"What do you want me to say?" Akairo said, "He was a big rule in this city."

"We save Scarlet. After that... I want to leave Vale."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm tired. At this point... I wish I had left Scarlet at that bank. I wish I never saw her. I wish that night I turned my back and let her rob me at that Dust shop. I... I can't do this for the rest of my life. Ash shouldn't have to do this for the rest of his life."

"If you want to leave then I will let you leave."

Red shook his head.

"I have no reason to stay."

Akairo watched as he walked away.

X

X

Ugh... What the hell?

Scarlet looked around and saw she was in a room with a table, chairs and books. She was tied up and she remembered seeing Blake's face last before blacking out.

"Awake huh?"

Scarlet jumped.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he sat down with a large cup if tea.

"I came to get someone... I had no idea you were here."

Blake knelt down in front of her.

"Where's Blanche?"

"Back on the train... He's waiting for me."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Blake sneered.

Scarlet stayed quiet.

"In my life... I had people I wanted to protect and not hurt but... you seem to be hurting all of them. Maybe I should just rid of you here and now. I could drop your dead body off to your... boyfriend and be on my way."

Blake grabbed her neck. She stiffened up and let out a whine.

"I should call Red."

"Please don't."

"Why not? He can finally face you after all these years. Akairo was pretty torn up."

"Is... Is Ash ok?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"I left because I had too!"

Blake put his tea down and punched her in the face. She let out an angry scream.

"YOU BETTER DO BETTER THAN THAT!" she screamed.

Blake got up and left the room. He pressed a few buttons on his scroll.

"Hello?"

"Red..."

"Blake! It's been months... Is everything ok?"

"I have Scarlet."

The other line became silent.

"I'm not lying. She tried to rob me but said she was looking for someone."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. I did... rough her up a bit."

"Hmm."

"I can let her go or I can keep her. She did say Blanche was waiting for her."

"Hold her there. Where are you?"

Blake gave him directions.

"You don't have to hurt her."

"I'll do my best."

Blake hung up and walked back into the room. Scarlet was in the corner drinking his tea. He didn't say anything and just sat in the chair to watch her.

Red... I don't why you keep doing this. I would just run away instead of holding everything together. You owe no one anything.


	19. She's Missing

"Scarlet hasn't returned."

Blanche looked up. He put down the pictures he was holding in his hands.

"She should've been back an hour ago. I know she likes doing things her way..."

The man shook his head.

"We never got the message she had captured Blake Belladonna."

Blanche rolled his eyes.

"Did anyone inform her that she was going after him in the first place?"

Not a single man said a word.

"She had told me she had a few run ins with Blake herself so she knows how violent he is. She told me herself he doesn't like her..." Blanche said standing up.

Blanche walked away from the train cars.

I guess I will find her myself. I've seen her escape from worse things.

X

X

"I guess... Thanks for the shirt."

Blake ignored her as they kept walking through the woods. He got everyone up and warned them to leave the immediate area. Blake didn't anyone getting caught up in some murderer's wake thanks to Scarlet. She swore up and down she was looking for a Faunus man but no one else had told her much.

"And my shoes back."

"I don't need to hear you talk."

Scarlet sighed.

Blake made sure to chain her up pretty good. She had tried messing with all the locks on those chains but nothing worked. He never said where they were going and he had been staying pretty quiet. He would occasionally look at his scroll and send a message here and there.

I wonder if he plans on executing me. He always hated me and when I left added fuel to the fire.

Blake picked up his scroll once it started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Do you really have her?"

"Jazmin, how did you get my work number? I told you I didn't want you tied to my affairs."

Scarlet's eyes widened.

"I don't care. She's my friend and I know you hate her."

"You aren't wrong but I don't plan on killing even though I should. She compromised my hiding place with my men."

"Your men were looking for her anyways."

"You never told them that... did you?" Blake asked softly.

"No. I know you're a big softie for Akairo. I hope... I hope her return makes everyone happy."

"She doesn't look happy," he said as he turned to look at her.

"Can you tell her I said hi?" Scarlet said forcing a cheerful smile.

"I don't think you hurting my wife is the best thing because then I might really kill you."

"W-wife?" she asked shocked.

"Not officially!" Jazmin screamed hoping Scarlet could hear her, "We have another month until the wedding!"

Blake cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Can I please say hi? Please?" Scarlet begged.

Blake gave in and held the scroll up to her ear.

"Hey."

"Oh my god! It really is you!"

"Yea... It really is me."

"I missed you!"

Scarlet could hear the sniffing like Jazmin wanted to cry.

"No crying!"

"You've been gone so long! I miss you!"

"I'm sorry-

Blake jerked the phone back.

"We have to be quiet now. I love you Jazmin."

"I love you."

Blake hung up the scroll and glared at her.

"We have a ways to go."

"You plan on keeping me like this?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't care what you look like as long as you don't smell bad."

Scarlet sighed.

I swear I hate him.

X

X

"You really found her?" Ash asked hanging onto Red's arm.

"Yea. Blake has her."

Ash scratched his head, "Doesn't Uncle Blake not like Mom? Isn't that a bad idea?"

Red smiled, "Well... He's going to make sure she's on the way here. Mom and I are going to meet them."

"Oh."

"You will be fine here."

"I want to go. I miss her."

Red sighed, "I know but there might be a chance that someone might be following them and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ash rolled his eyes and walked away. He started pouting in the the living room.

"I'm here!" Terra yelled walking in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom."

"You better get this shit fixed," she said with a smile, "You three are more drama than the soaps I watch on TV."

The colored faded from his face and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Is Mom here?" Akairo called coming down the stairs.

She stopped seeing Ash's face. He had his arms crossed and he looked upset.

"Why are you upset?"

"He wants to go," Red said breaking away from his mother's angry gaze.

"I wish I could take you! Having an adventure sounds like something we both need but I can't guarantee your safety... I promise during the summer times we will go ahead and take you a few times... How does that sound?" Akairo said kissing his cheek.

"I guess."

"Are you all ready?"

"I've been ready. I had a bag packed months ago."

Red shook his head and walked over to his son.

"I love you Ash. I promise we will return."

"Alright."

Ash gave them a wave as they walked out the door.

X

X

Blanche walked through the abandoned underground base. No one was there. He looked through the whole place and saw nothing that could tell him where Scarlet would be. He reached the back room and threw the door open. He saw Scarlet's clothes laying on the ground.

What the hell is going on? Why would she strip her clothes off?

Blanche looked around and saw some blood drops on the floor. He had no way to tell if it was hers or some else's. He saw a large tea cup with lipstick that matched the shade she was wearing when she left the train cars. He frowned.

She wouldn't have run away. I know that Faunus has some ties to Red so maybe he kidnapped her and took her back to Vale? Who knows how long ago they left... Or what direction they went.

He crouched down and looked at the dirt ground. It looked like there might've been a fight so she probably didn't go willingly.

I had heard Blake was a cunning asshole but I didn't think he was going to take her. This is what I get for trusting other people to brief my best person.

"I wasn't in the mood to do a man hunt but I guess I'll have to anyways."'

Blanche pulled out his scroll and started giving his orders to rescue Scarlet.

X

X

"Why are we stopping?" Scarlet asked.

"It's nightfall. You can't see in the dark."

"Oh."

"I promised Red an update too anyways. He never sounded happy to hear about you but I know he's worried."

"Oh."

Maybe he gave up on me.

"Akairo was happy though."

Scarlet looked up to see the dismay on his face.

"She is?"

"Yea. Can't figure out why when you're such a bitch to her."

Scarlet didn't say anything because it was true.

Akairo was a wild woman in bed and a sweet, caring girlfriend. She was everything anyone could ask for. She had no idea why she even cared about her. Akairo should've moved on and married Red already. The two of them were probably better parents than her too.

"Just leave me here," she said with sadness in her voice, "All I ever do is cause problems."

Blake snorted, "Ain't that the fucking truth. Red wants to ask why you left. I think after that, you can leave."

"I don't owe him anything. Let me go!"

"I have no problem cutting out your tongue. You can just hand write everything."

She snapped her mouth shut.

"Get some sleep."

Scarlet rolled over and closed her eyes.

Just let me go.


	20. Rescue Trip

"I never thought we would find her already."

Red glanced back at Akairo but he didn't say anything.

"Are you still going to leave?" she asked.

"I think that would be best."

"That would mean you are leaving me behind too."

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Red Rose! I demand you answer me right now!" she screamed, "You promised me that you would never leave me! You promised Blake!"

Red whipped around, "I didn't want all this. I don't want to talk about this right now. We are going to end up attracting Grimm. Someone will end up having to rescuing us instead. Can we talk about this later?"

Akairo growled and nodded.

 _I wonder if this is even the right thing to do. We should've had Blake bring her to us unless he felt like he was being followed. I don't think he would really hurt her. He wouldn't do that but... He was pretty angry. I hope that... I hope we can fix things._

She stopped in her tracks and looked upward. The stars were out. It looked so pretty.

"You remember when we had sex for the first time?" she asked.

Red stopped in his tracks feeling his face heat up.

"Y-yea."

"It was pretty amazing for your first time. At least I think so."

"Why are you talking about that now?" he asked, "It's an odd thing to bring up."

She smiled evilly, "You were so passionate about it. You made me feel like the only woman in the world that mattered was me. I can say over time it hasn't changed much. There was one thing I did notice... You seemed more... reserved when it came to Scarlet joining the fun."

"What do you mean by that?" Red asked.

"Are you still hurt?" Akairo asked, "By the fact she dumped you?"

He shook his head.

"I'm tired of living in his shadow. Is that all I will ever be to anyone?" he asked with a pain filled voice.

"You two may have had the same feeling about innocent people but you aren't the same person. No one is asking you to step out of your huntsman dream."

"I guess you wouldn't understand," he said as he began walking again.

"You're wrong."

Red tried to ignore her but he could feel her anger rising.

"I had to live in the shadow of the ex leader of the White Fang. You forget who my father was at one point. When I took over... People were afraid. They expected me to be the same thing. I had my own problems but one of them wasn't being compared to him. I will and I am always going to be my own person. I hope one day his memory will fade and they will remember I always tried to do right by them."

"Hm."

"You don't have to erase the memory of some psycho path. The reason why Jazmin picked you was because you had the same beliefs as Crimson. You worried about people. You never wanted to hurt anyone. He envied you."

"I don't see why."

"You got under his skin a lot. I would have to listen to him complain about you constantly. He is another reason why you peaked my interest. It cracks me up thinking about it now. One reason he hated was because Scarlet was so obsessive about you. She rejected him numerous times. He hated you more when the only reason she went with him in the first place was because you wanted me."

Akairo slung her arm over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"The grass isn't always greener on the other side, Red. Remember that."

X

X

Blake was becoming frustrated with Blanche. The man was always in the next city they were headed for. It was like he knew which way he was going and he was teasing him or he was really good at guessing but either way it was pissing him off. Scarlet never called his name once while the man was close by. He found it odd.

Scarlet stayed quiet most of the time. She looked like she was waiting for the time to say something or she was waiting for someone to show up. Blake could smell the man miles away. He reeked off death and blood. It was enough to make his eyes water.

"I can't keep this up for a few more weeks."

Scarlet didn't say anything.

"You know... You can speak."

She let out a tired sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You don't like me so why would I want to speak?"

"How can you not smell him?" Blake asked rubbing his nose.

"I'm not a Faunus. I wouldn't be surprised if he smelled like money and alcohol to be honest."

"More like he reeks of death."

Scarlet frowned, "How odd."

"How is it odd?" Blake asked.

"I never once saw him kill anyone. He never hurt anyone when I was around."

"I don't see why you being around would stop him from hurting people."

Scarlet shrugged.

"Why don't you call out for him so I can fix this problem once and for all?" he asked giving her a cocky smirk.

"I don't think you would be fast enough."

"Really?"

"He's not anything compared to Red but he can move. He is able to predict movement like if you were playing a game of chess with him. I've seen him make plans and literally any possibility that could go wrong and what would go right. He's better than I am. He is not a stupid man."

"What the hell does he need from you?"

"I'm unpredictable."

"Not to me. I always knew you were an idiot."

Scarlet smiled as she stepped out a few branches on the ground.

"I never had sex with him..."

Blake arched an eyebrow.

"You made the assumption earlier. I am correcting you now. He's not the sexual type. He likes to give out forehead kisses."

"That isn't weird at all."

"Actually it is. I am not the type to marry... him."

"Then why stick around?"

"Because if I left for Red... Wouldn't that mean Red would have to kill him? I didn't want that for him."

"Spread out and search!"

Blake froze in his tracks. Scarlet looked slightly surprised to hear Blanche's voice out in the middle of no where.

"Fuck," Blake hissed.

He jerked on the chain and Scarlet fell into him. She looked up at his face to see worry and some traces of anger.

"Put your hands around my neck and hang on. You try anything funny and I will drop you."

Scarlet nodded.

"Understood."

Scarlet put her arms over his head and held onto his shirt. Blake wrapped the chain around her arm to stop it from rattling. He leaped into the air almost making her scream. She had no idea he could jump almost ten feet at a time. They had gotten lucky the trees around them were almost fifty feet tall.

Scarlet was shaking with fear being up so high. She had scaled buildings before but she trusted herself. Blake would drop her in an instant if he felt like it. She held onto his tight shaking so bad he even felt bad. He started patting her back trying to calm her down or they were going to end up getting caught.

X

X

"Grandma... Has Dad called you? It's been a week already."

Ash kicked the ashy ground where he had been practicing.

"No. It's been a couple days. Sometimes the towers don't connect with scrolls well when they're out in the middle of no where."

"Oh."

"They promised to be back. It takes time traveling by foot."

"Couldn't Dad just use his semblance?"

Terra smiled, "He could but he would tire out easily. It would be best if he saved it for the Grimm, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Ash, things will be fine."

"Can I go and look through Mom's albums? Dad always said it was off limits but I want to look through it."

"I see no harm in it. I will warn you it probably contains pictures of your Mom's... other life before you."

"I know. Mom already told me a lot. She doesn't tell me everything but enough for me to know."

"Alright then. Wash your hands. I'm going to water the yard so it doesn't try catching on fire."

"Thank you Grandma!"

Ash ran into the house and washed his hands like Terra had instructed him to do. He ran upstairs and into the his parents' closet. He dragged out the red and black trunk. Ash always crept in there whenever he had the chance. Since no one was around to stop him, he could open it.

"Aw, man... It is locked."

He sighed and sat down on his bottom.

"Oh."

Ash reached out and grabbed the lock. His hand started to heat up and the pad lock started turning orange. It began melting on the floor and cooling off into the carpet.

"Well... no one will be here for a while so I won't get in trouble until then," he said with a smile.

Ash pulled out a few albums. The first three were Scarlet, Akairo and Red. One was all of him up until the time she left. He came to a few packs of sheets like she was going to make more pages. There was two blank albums. There was a bowler hat. He sat it on the side of the trunk.

"Oh. This one looks really, really old."

The photo album was fraying on the cover. He shrugged and opened it. His yellow eyes widened with shock when he saw the photos. They were really old. The first one was of a small girl with an older man. The little girl was surrounded by mechanical pieces.

"That must be Mom."

The picture was faded but he could see the orange hair.

"Mom is really smart."

The next few pages were the same old pictures of machines they made together. He frowned when he reached the next page. It was more recent pictures. There were a few pictures of her alone then one where she took one with a man and she was wearing that hat. He had the same yellow eyes and black hair.

"Hm... That must be Dad. I wonder why Mom never showed me this picture?"

He came across a few others of his Uncle Eton and a few of Aunt Jazmin. Ash flipped through to the middle of the album when he said a guy with pink and brown hair with eyes to match. Ash scratched his head. He had no idea who the guy was but there was a name at the bottom.

Neo.

"I wonder if that is her best friend?" Ash said aloud.

There were a lot of photos of them together dressed in black or holding beers. A few where they were out eating. He smiled. It seemed so weird to his Mom so happy. He hardly ever saw her smile like that. He came to the last page. It was a three pictures. One of him kissing Scarlet's cheek, then her kissing his cheek and them kissing on the lips.

The three pictures were surrounded by a big red heart.

"Oh."


	21. Take Back

"You gotta stay still. You're gonna get us caught," Blake hissed.

Scarlet shook her head against his chest.

"Don't you want to see Red? You have be still!"

She sniffed a few times and looked up at him.

"Why does it matter?" she whispered, "You don't want me to see him anyways."

Blake didn't say anything.

She's right but I can't let him down. He seemed rather... chill about me finding her but still. I wonder what else has happened? Yuri hadn't said anything alarming lately.

"I hate you."

Blake was stunned as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Just leave me here and go."

"I won't do that."

Scarlet grabbed his shirt, "He can control Grimm. Not just one or two. Hordes of them. He will bring them to Vale if he can't find me."

Blake pulled her hand from his shirt, "Why does he want you so bad?"

"Because. He has plans to break into Atlas military base."

"How the fuck would you do that?"

Scarlet looked down at the chains on her arm.

"I've been practicing my semblance. I can melt giant rocks and small houses. He wants to use me to melt down the fence."

He blinked stupidly.

"He has big plans and you are getting in his way."

Blake had nothing to say. If Scarlet went along with this, she would die or end up in prison if she doesn't escape. What could he do? Save Vale and have Red mad at him or risk the safety of everyone to deliver the woman to his friend.

Fuck this. We won't win no matter what we choose.

"Just let me go."

Blake wrapped his arms around her, plastering her face against his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Even if I wanted too... That would require me hurting people who are close to me."

Tears fell down her face.

"Blake please or I'm going to have to fight you up here."

"Then fight me."

Her eyes widened.

"Do you love Red and Akairo?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I miss them but I miss Ash more. I miss him so much. He has to be so big now."

"He's eight."

She nodded.

"Do you really want to go?" Blake whispered.

"I don't but if it keeps Ash safe then I'm ok with it."

He sighed, "I guess you aren't as selfish or dumb as I thought you were. I guess we have to make this look convincing. I hate lying but I will have to lie to Red. I can't let him know I just let you go."

Blake hung onto her as he stood up. Scarlet hung on tight as he crouched getting ready to jump. She squeaked loudly as he jumped out of the trees. She closed her eyes tight, trusting him to make it down with her safely.

"Alright, let's get going," Blake said loudly.

He jerked her forward and she fell onto the ground, cutting her knee on a rock.

"Ugh! Can you wait a minute!"

"So..."

Scarlet turned around to see Blanche standing there. It was hard to see with it being so dark.

"Why is she dressed like that?" he snapped looking angry.

"I don't trust her that's why. She can't hide too many things in something like that."

The pale man looked furious but Blake gave him a cocky grin. He wanted to piss him off.

"If you want her, come get her."

Blanche pulled out a gun and fired at Blake but he missed. Ice went flying in every direction. He had created an icy clone of himself.

"Fool!" Blanche screamed.

Scarlet looked around wildly but it looked like Blake had gone. It looked very convincing.

"Scarlet?"

She looked up to see red eyes looking at her. For a second Akairo flashed through her mind.

"Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down beside of her.

She nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't melt those off and escape. How did he hold you for days?"

"He's quite strong and he's sneaky. I wouldn't risk it."

X

X

"Oh."

"It was a few hours ago already... I had to make sure I escaped as fast as possible. He was tailing me the whole time almost without realizing it."

"How will we know where they went?"

"She mentioned he liked traveling by train. He won't be able to soon. We still need to meet up and talk."

"Oh."

"She did tell me something very disturbing. It may be a lot more trouble than we bargained for."

"Should we be more careful?"

"I don't know to be honest. Once we meet up... I can tell you more. I don't want to say right now. Just in case the scrolls have been tapped."

Red fell silent. He looked up at Akairo who had her feet in the stream they had decided to pass by.

"Should we meet back home?" Red asked lowering his voice.

"No. Keep going where we said in the first place. We gotta make sure we keep clear of other people. We don't know who is working with him."

"Alright."

"Let's meet at Blackwater."

"Oh..."

"It's safe there for you I promise."

Blackwater was a city that was hidden from most modest and rule abiding citizens that was mostly Faunus. Red was rather famous for being as young as he was and going there wouldn't be the smartest idea. If Blake felt like that was the best place to go then he would go. He was glad Akairo was with him now.

"Alright."

"See you then. Stay safe Red."

"You too Blake."

Red hung up and looked at Akairo. She looked peaceful but he hoped she felt that way on the inside too. He had no idea how she was hanging on so well.

"We have to go to Blackwater."

Akairo stopped splashing the water her feet and looked over at him. She had the strangest look on her face.

"Is... is everything ok?"

"Why are we going there?" she asked softly.

"Um... Blanche caught up with them and Blake had no choice but to let Scarlet go."

Akairo nodded and began kicking in the water again.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"It's a few days from here... To Blackwater. Did you want to start walking?"

Akairo shook her head and continued kicking the water. She was doing her best to stay calm.

X

X

A few days had passed since Ash found the pictures of his mother and Neo. He managed to sneak out while his grandmother, Terra took a nap. It was about six in the evening and she did it everyday at the same time. He put on his mother's hat and wore his black shirt with a Nevermore on the front.

I better wear a jacket just in case. Grandma always complains it's too cold in Vale this time of year.

Ash already had a backpack full of things. He was ready to take the moment came. He had hid the bag in his closet. He pulled out the one picture of them together that didn't have to do with kissing and showing intimate affection. He could ask a few people where Neo was at.

I hope this works... I hope I can find him.

Ash bought some stuff to eat and he wandered around. He had used his dad's computer to get a general idea where Neo might be. He walked around drinking his grape and watermelon slush watching the people that passed by. Neo would be the most noticeable because of his hair color.

The further he went, the darker the alleyways got. That's when he found Neo. He was at an older apartment complex that sat close to the road out of Vale. Ash took a deep breath as he watched as the man climbed the steps to the second floor. Neo's apartment faced the street.

Alright... Here goes nothing!

Ash broke out into a run across the street. He climbed the stairs quickly and stood in front of the tall man's door. Ash took a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly. His little heart was pounding in his chest when he heard the footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened up.

"Can I help you little boy?" Neo asked.

Ash looked upward into the man's eyes.

"Yea. I need help finding my mom."

"Oh. Maybe I can help. Do you have a picture?" Neo asked with a smile.

Ash nodded and pulled out the picture. Neo opened it up and his jaw dropped.

"Her name is Scarlet Torchwick."


	22. Neo

The tall man stared down at the kid.

He looks a lot like a mini Crimson.

"Who's your dad kid?"

"Crimson. Red is my other dad and Akairo is my other mom."

"Interesting."

"Can you help me find her?" Ash asked, "She's been gone a few years. My Uncle Blake found her but they are taking too long to come back."

"Your mother and I didn't really leave off on the best terms."

"Then you can make it up to her now! I really need help and I promise I'm strong enough to hold my own, I just need some help looking for her."

"Come on in kid."

Neo held the door open for him and Ash walked in.

"What happened for her to leave you behind? That doesn't seem like something she would do."

Ash smiled, "Really?"

"Scarlet was never the type to leave anyone behind. She must've had a good reason."

The boy nodded.

"A bad guy named Blanche came and took her. She said she was leaving to keep me safe."

Neo smiled and tilted his head to the side, "You realize we are the bad guys, right?"

He nodded and fidgeted with his shirt.

"He's a worse kind of bad guy. He hurt people. He hurt the town."

"What can I do for you then?"

"We can leave here and go look for Mom. I have some idea since my grandma told me where they were at last and they are traveling by train."

"That's all you have?"

Ash shook his head. He began digging through his backpack.

"Mom sent me a map."

"She sent you a map?" Neo asked looking amused.

"Maybe she was hoping I would find her or go to be with her. I want to bring her home. Mom and Dad really miss her. They don't mention her in front of me much unless I ask but they always look sad. These are the places she's supposed to go by through the train system."

Ash handed the map to Neo. There was no doubt that Scarlet had made the map. It was detailed and had her handwriting.

"This is definitely your mom's handiwork."

"Do you love my mom?"

Neo looked taken bad by the question.

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw her photo album. She had a lot of pictures of you and her with hearts."

The man didn't say anything but hearing that, it stung a little bit.

"I can help you. Let me pack up."

"Do you love her though?" Ash asked.

"I did."

"Oh."

"I have no problem helping save her. She was always the type to sacrifice herself for the good of others. She always went about it the wrong way... according to society anyways."

Neo packed up all what he needed. It only took him ten minutes and he was ready. He pulled out a pink and brown umbrella. Ash didn't say anything since it matched the man's hair. It didn't seem strange or anything. It reminded him of ice cream.

"You're pretty ballsy for a child."

Ash smiled weakly.

"No one started looking for you yet?"

"No. I'm a very good kid for my grandma. She should be up in a little bit though."

Neo nodded.

"Let me see the map again."

X

X

Scarlet finished washing her hair for the third time get all the leaves and dirt out of it. She sighed as she looked out the window to see the train passing by the trees quickly.

 _ _I have no idea what I should've done. I wanted so bad to go home but... It wouldn't be the wise thing to do.__

"Are you ok in there?'

"I'm fine. Just washing out my hair again."

The door creaked open and Blanche poked his head in. Scarlet gave him a smile and dried her hair quickly.

"We are going to have to board a ship in a few days."

Scarlet grabbed her brush and nodded, "I know."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to back out of it."

"I already went this far. Why quit now?"

He opened the door a little more while she brushed out her hair nervously.

"You say things like that but you must not understand the gravity of the situation."

Scarlet stopped brushing her hair as he got closer to her.

"What does that mean?"

"Once we are in there, we will be everyone's enemy. You may never be able to return home."

"I know that. I'm fine with that."

"What about your son?"

Scarlet said nothing.

"Alright then. I'll leave you be to think about it."

The door clicked shut behind him. She leaned against the wall looking out the window.

 _ _I should've just left with Blake. I feel worse than I did then. I never knew how things were going to end up playing out. I just wish there was some way I can get out of this.__

X

X

"Ash?" Terra rubbed her eyes.

It was abnormally quiet in the house. He wasn't playing his games or outside.

"Are you using the bathroom or taking a bath?" she called.

There was no answer.

 _ _Oh hell. I wonder if he's doing something he shouldn't be. He's pretty mature for a kid his age but he's still a kid.__

"ASH!" she yelled.

Terra went through the whole house. Once she went outside to check and she didn't see him, panic started to set in. She felt fear rising inside her and her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She pulled out her scroll and dialed her older son's number.

"Yuri! I need help!"

 _" _With what Mom?"__

"I took my nap like I always do. Ash is always so well behaved but I can't find him."

 _" _He's probably hiding. He's a really good hider. Sometimes I can't find him when I play with the kids. I'll come over and help you look for him."__

"Oh, ok."

 _" _Bye Mom. Be there in a few minutes."__

"Bye."

Yuri looked in every place a child could hide but Ash was no where to be seen. He went up to his room and looked around closely. Everything looked like it was where it should be. He opened up his closet and looked through it. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Mom... I think we might have a problem."

Terra didn't hear him. She was thinking about how angry they were going to be with her.

"MOM!"

"Huh? What?"

"We need to go through town and look. Maybe he went out that way. Who knows, right?"

Terra looked at him like she didn't believe him. Yuri placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuri, I have a bad feeling about this. I feel like... He left. I wonder what made him leave?"

"Do you really blame him Mom? His mother left and the two stable people in his life went after her. No one is here for him."

"How would he leave? He never left Vale before. Who would take him or offer to take him anywhere."

"Let's start calling everyone we know and ask if they have seen him but it's already dark outside. We won't be able to see too much out there now."

She slumped down on the couch.

"I can't believe all of this is happening."

"We are gonna be fine Mom. Ash will be fine. I just looked on my scroll and there's no reports of burned buildings or anything of that sort."

"That's good. He must be with someone he knows then."

X

X

"Aren't you tired at all?"

Ash shook his head.

"Don't get too close to the edge. I don't want to have to explain why I have an injured runaway," Neo said with a smile but he was dead serious.

"I won't fall off."

"You seem kind of young to be out looking for your mommy."

Ash shot him a dirty look.

"I know she wants me to find her. I'm going to find her and bring her home."

"You think you can fight this guy Blanche?"

Ash cracked a cocky smile, "I can show you when we get somewhere by the water."

Neo stared at him.

"I've been practicing my semblance a lot lately. I've gotten quite good."

"What? Are you some expert Dust user like your Dad?"

The young boy shook his head.

"I like fire."

"Fire huh?"

Ash nodded.

"I suppose it fits your name then."

Ash smiled, "Thanks."

Everything got quiet for a few minutes.

"Why do you look like ice cream?"

Neo arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You remind me of an ice cream sandwich. Do you really like ice cream?"

The man laughed and patted the boy on the head.

"You're funny kid. I suppose I never saw it that way but that isn't the first time I heard that."

"Do you... Do you have a semblance?" Ash asked.

He grinned as his hair went from pink and brown to bright green. His eyes took on a bright blue color. Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks. It does help when I need to hide."

Ash smiled and nodded.

He's a weird little kid.


	23. Blackwater

"This place looks something out of a pirate movie."

Akairo laughed and patted her boyfriend on the back, "Dork."

"What should I do?" he asked, "I feel out of place here."

"You have my scent all over you literally. You will be fine."

"I'm a person... like human human."

She gave him a look. The nervous look on his face was quite hilarious.

"One of two of your girlfriends is Faunus and one of your best friends is Faunus. You are fine."

She took his hand and they stepped onto the docks.

"Why is it so dark here?" Red asked.

"Because it is supposed to look concealed and everything. Red, this place is filled with all kinds of people who are good and not so good. You're gonna see things you don't want too and there will be corrupt huntsmen here. I advise you to mind your business."

"Alright."

The giant black gates opened and a few people waved to Akairo as she passed by. There were actual buildings that weren't colored black. Red wondered if there was some kind of barrier around the place because it was barely noticeable. They made their way down the streets to a building colored a dark brown. It looked like it was made out of wood.

"Hey, guys!"

Red and Akairo looked up to see Blake waving to them. He had a giant mug of beer in his hands. They waved back and Red took up in a sprint. He tackled his friends against the wall hugging him.

"I guess it has been a while," Blake said laughing.

"You look so scary. You look like a lumber jack all beefed up."

Blake's face turned pink and he laughed, "I'm always running or doing something. I can't help it. I guess looking at you, your still a spaghetti noodle."

Red laughed.

"Hey there."

Blake smiled at Akairo. She beamed at him, it was good to see her like that.

"I wondered how you were doing. I've been gone a while."

"I'm fine. It's nice to get out once in a while like this. I missed it."

He nodded. Blake's happy expression changed to concern.

"I have bad news though."

Red let go of him as he glanced at Akairo.

"I'm ready to hear it."

"Let's get in and get a drink. You might need a few shots after I tell you what's going on."

The bouncer allowed them inside and they took a seat in the corner that had a card with Blake's name on it. It looked like he was reserved it. They sat down and Blake waved over the waitress. She took their drink order and Blake ordered some greasy bar food for them since it had been a while since they ate something else other than rations and berries.

"How bad could this news be?" Akairo asked.

"Bad. I can't explain anything yet. I'm waiting for someone else."

"Who the hell else would be coming?" Red asked, "Yuri is busy..."

"Mr. Belladonna. How many plates did you need?" asked the lady from the bar.

"Four please!"

Akairo arched an eyebrow as she poured herself another mug full of beer.

"LET ME IN FOOLS! I'M HERE FOR BLAKE BELLADONNA!"

Red looked at the door.

 _Wyeth?_

Blake got up and made his way for the door. They flew open revealing a distressed Wyeth with his sword out. Everyone got up with their weapons out ready to take him out.

"He's with me!" Blake yelled, "I swear!"

Everyone looked towards the White Fang leader then back at the white haired man.

"He's Schnee!" someone yelled.

"He's ok! I swear!" Blake yelled.

"Let the pretty boy in," the bartender yelled.

Wyeth put his rapier away and walked forward as people gave him the dirtiest looks Red had ever seen.

 _Maybe it would've been better if Blake walked him in like he did us._

"Why didn't you wait for me outside? Are you asking for me to get murdered?" Wyeth snapped.

"You never messaged me you were here," Blake said looking apologetic.

"Oh. I didn't think to do that."

The bartender came over and placed the four plates down.

"I find you have the strangest friends, Blake. A huntsman, a pretty boy and your ex girlfriend. Strange."

Blake gave her a weird smile, "I didn't mean to cause problems."

"You wouldn't be Blake if you didn't cause problems. Hey, Akairo. Enjoy guys."

Their waitress came over with another pitcher and a giant serving tray of nachos.

"The burgers, fries and hot dogs will be done soon,"

"By any chance do you have buffalo wings?" Wyeth asked.

"We sure do, How many?"

"Fifty. You can bring as many as you can at a time."

Red arched an eyebrow at his teammate.

"You haven't ate?"

"Juno doesn't like that kind of thing and bars have the best wings."

Red shrugged.

"I had gotten a hold of Scarlet."

Wyeth put his beer down and looked at Blake.

"You're kidding me."

"No. She didn't leave on her own free will. Well, she made the decision on her own. Blanche has big plans."

"What kind of plans?" Wyeth asked, "Why did I have to be here for that?"

"Blanche is heading for the Atlas military base."

Wyeth rolled his eyes.

"Those gates are solid. There's no way he could get through them."

"Scarlet can."

Akairo nodded, "Of course she can. She can melt those walls and gate nothing. That's what he plans on doing right?"

"That's a good guess."

"Scarlet had played around at home when she was bored. She could catch something on fire just letting it get too hot. Her temper usually will set things on fire so it doesn't surprise me."

"Won't that make her an international criminal? She won't see Ash ever again," Wyeth said, "That's a serious crime."

"She said if I didn't let her go, Blanche would release Grimm into Vale."

Akairo took Red's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"So with us coming here, we made it easier for them to get there. We are days away from getting to Atlas!" Wyeth yelled, "I was just close enough to get here the same time as you three."

"You came by boat?" Red asked looking slightly lost.

"Yea! I was on vacation and dealing with some business transactions for my father. He figured since I was on a boat I could travel around so it's no longer a vacation. Juno went to visit family so I decided to go and do stuff since she had the kids."

Red grimaced, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I don't really care too much. It was more my... mother's doing than his anyways. He's not the type to care what I do."

Blake emptied his glass.

"I think it is time to get moving... Right?" he asked looking at Akairo.

"I don't how easy it will be getting in there," she answered with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"I don't understand what you mean? We've done it before," Blake said with a guilty smile on his face.

Wyeth glared at him.

"They would have improved almost everything since then. It has been years since we have invaded there," she said blushing, "We won't be able to rush right in."

"If they reach the gates before us... We won't have to worry about it," Red said quietly.

X

X

 _I wonder._

Neo watched as Ash slept through the second train ride. He had stayed awake through the first one but it seemed he couldn't hold out anymore.

 _She seemed to always get herself mixed in with the wrong people. Blanche has always been bad news even before she came along. I remember when he came into to town. Crimson was not a happy man._

He scratched his chin.

 _We really didn't leave on the best of terms. I highly doubt she will be happy to see me. I couldn't tell this kid why but..._

He sighed.

 _I have missed her. She was always so much fun. She ended up becoming more obsessed with her dream of having enough money to get out of this city. I wonder if she still plans on leaving. Scarlet wanted something more stable; a life of moving around constantly was never for her._

Neo looked down at his scroll. The bars were going up and down constantly because they were traveling in the middle of no where.

 _Even if we make it there in time... Could we really stop her once we got there? What the hell would she do in Atlas anyways?_

His face darkened.

 _If he has anything to do with it, it might be dangerous. What if they break in there? Scarlet is all about robbing small time people but that is on a much larger scale. Everyone will be after her, dead or alive. She won't be able to come out ever._

 _ **We are arriving at the loading docks at the small city of Amail. Please exit carefully. Have a great day and a safe travel, thank you!**_

"Ash, wake up kid."

Neo shook his small body lightly.

"Hm?" he mumbled clutching onto his small blanket tighter.

"My man, wake up."

Ash woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"We are at the docks in Amail."

"Oh. Already?"

"You've been asleep six hours."

"Oh."

They grabbed their things and hopped out.

"Are you hungry? There's a diner right there," Neo said pointing.

"Shouldn't we make sure we get to Atlas?" Ash asked looking concerned and still tired.

"Aren't you hungry? Granola bars aren't going to fuel you for a big fight."

Ash opened his mouth and shut it.

"That's what I thought."

Ash shrugged and followed Neo towards the diner.

They sat down into the booth and ash picked up a menu. Everything looked so good in the pictures but everything was more expensive than what he had. He barely had five hundred Lien saved up and he bought half of it with him. Neo looked delighted to see home cooked food since he lived alone and cooking wasn't his strong suit.

"I don't have enough money for any of this."

Neo arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I have money for Dust only. I didn't think about bringing food. I thought... I thought it would only take a few hours to get to Atlas."

"Were you planning on flying?"

Ash nodded.

"How? Those tickets cost more than me buying everything on this menu."

"I was going to sneak on."

Neo busted up laughing, "You are your mother's kid. Don't worry. I got you. You can pay me back by staying alive."

Ash laughed nervously.

"O-oh ok."

"Can I help you men out?"

Ash looking up to see a tall, older lady.

"Can I have milk?" he asked softly.

"You don't want pop?" Neo asked.

"Mom and Dad don't let me have that."

The older lady chuckled.

"You can have anything you want but alcohol, ok?"

Ash nodded.

"Can I have cherry cola instead?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course love. What about your uncle here? You think he's old enough for soda pop?" she teased making Ash's face turn pink.

He nodded making Neo chuckle.

"I want cherry vanilla cola. Can we have cheese sticks, fried pickles and buffalo wings? Then I want the T bone steak meal with white gravy instead of brown."

"Of course."

Ash looked at Neo with big eyes, "Are you eating all that?"

Neo nodded, "What did you want?"

"Um... Can I have the bacon pizza burger with onion rings?"

"Of course, love. I'll bring out the apps when they're done."

The older lady walked away.

"You like cheese sticks?"

Ash nodded.

"That stuff was for both of us. Whatever we have leftover, we can heat up on the boat. They usually have a giant kitchen area for passengers. Once we board that boat, we have two days before we are there."

Ash nodded.

"I haven't heard anything on the news about your mom yet," Neo said.

"You think she would be on the news?"

"Here you go."

The older lady placed down their drinks.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

She walked away, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Why would Mom be on the news?"

Neo shifted in his seat making a weird face.

"What?"

"Do, do you really think you can handle the truth?"

Ash nodded slowly.

"If she's really with that bad man, then he's going to bad things she will get caught up in."

Ash's face paled.

"I... I didn't think about that."

"I know. Why would you think that?" Neo said.

"Here."

The woman placed all the plates onto the table.

"Thank you," Neo said.

Ash forced a smile. She was gone again.

"Eat."

Ash picked up a cheese stick and started eating. He felt upset now. He didn't think it was going to be easy but he didn't think it was going to be that hard. He kind of thought he was rescuing her.

"Don't be discouraged, ok? I'm here as your back up muscle. I know you got this," Neo said, winking at him.

Ash smiled and grabbed a few fried pickles.

Ten minutes later, the woman brought all of their food to them. Much to Neo's surprise, Ash finished all his food despite eating the appetizers too. They headed out and only had to wait thirty minutes for their boat to arrive. Ash grabbed Neo's hand and gave him a squeeze like he was nervous. He looked down and gave him a smile.

 _It's a shame I messed up with her. He's a great kid._


	24. Massive Gates of Atlas

"It looks like we made it even with a few speed bumps," Blanche said looking out the window with a devious smile on his face.

Scarlet didn't say anything. She really was going to do this and there was no backing out now.

 _Well... I guess this is it now. Once I do this, I can never go home._

"Scarlet, are you ready?"

"In a few minutes."

She stood up and headed down a few cars to her room. She looked around the room one final time. Her stomach felt like it was in knots and she wanted to vomit.

 _This is crazy. I would've never traveled this far to do something this dangerous. To do something that would make me an enemy of one of the largest military forces in the world._

She ran a hand on her face.

 _This isn't what I would've ever wanted to do. I... We stood for something. We stole and gave to those who needed. Helped those who needed it. We are just hurting people for our own gain._

Her mind flashed to Crimson and his smile. Part of Scarlet felt like she was about to betray him.

 _I had hoped that Ash would've came. It would've been a big reason not to do this but... I guess he wouldn't be able to come since he is a kid._

She closed the door behind her and kicked off her black shoes.

"It's been a while," she said out loud.

Scarlet knelt down and pulled out a suit case. She opened it and smiled. It was her outfit she wore with Crimson when she worked with him, The white jacket with black buttons. The black silk shirt and the black pants with pin stripes.

She smiled faded away as she reached under her bed for her black boots. Tear stung her eyes as her mind drifted to Neo. He had suggested she pick out an outfit that she wouldn't normally wear so no one would recognize her regular clothes. She was in shock when he gifted the outfit to her. He said it made her look elegant, sexy and dangerous.

 _Stupid idiot. It's all your fault for being an asshole. I wouldn't be here... Idiot._

"Are you ok in there?"

Blanche's voice broke her thoughts.

"Yea. I'm just nervous."

"You got fifteen minutes. We start walking for the gates soon."

"Ok."

 _I wonder... I wonder why Red had never come for me but I guess I know the reason. I betrayed his trust. I betrayed everyone else. Once I walk for those gates... I betray the whole world._

Scarlet dressed herself as the infamous criminal of Vale for the last time. The only thing she was missing was her hat. She left it for her son. She wasn't sure if she would ever see him again but at least he had one of her favorite things.

She walked out of her room and to the doors leading to the outside. Just outside those doors was Atlas. The gates that shielded the military were enormous. Blanche had somehow gotten the information on what they were made of and he figured out how long it would take for her to melt down those gates.

He didn't want a small hole, he wanted the whole thing to melt down.

 _I remember the first time we robbed some place together. Neo's words were, 'Go big or go home.' We took so many gold statues that night that the police were busy for weeks. They never found us._

The memory brought a smile to her face.

 _I wonder why I never tried going back to him. I suppose I wanted him and his girlfriend to be happy. I don't blame him for being angry at me when we were supposed to have a partnership. I just wanted more than that._

 _I messed up bad. We never shared a one bedroom apartment. We had our own rooms. We sought comfort in each other. I felt hurt because he never told me about her. Maybe there was feelings in there but he thought he would ruin a good thing on acting upon them._

 _I moved onto Red without a second thought then started treating him like a child. He even took me back and Akairo was ok with it. I can't imagine why but I know it had something to do with Crimson or their own guilt. I guess I needed a lot more help than she ever did. As twisted as she was, Akairo had more meaningful relationships in her own life than I did._

Scarlet's green eyes scanned the area in front of her.

"We have to ride a Bullhead from here."

"I can see that."

Scarlet gave him a smile.

"Are you that confident?"

She nodded, "I've been practicing for a while. Shouldn't be any problem."

A smaller than average Bullhead landed a few yards away from the train. Ten of them climbed in and it took off. Scarlet watched the train grow smaller and smaller as they went upward towards the land of Atlas. She felt nervous.

She wanted to vomit.

Scarlet looked over to see Blanche's face. He looked anxious. He had some sweat on his forehead. That sight really didn't inspire any confidence in her since he was supposed to be their leader and everything.

 _What if he is the type to bail if things don't go well? He always stuck around whenever his men messed up .Who is to say he would stick around for something like this?_

Scarlet bit her lip.

The Bullhead landed and the engine was shut off. Everyone got out and headed for the gates of the military base. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes trying to keep herself steady as she walked.

"Alright Scarlet."

Blanche took her hand making her open her eyes.

"I believe in you."

She swallowed but her mouth was dry.

 _I wish someone would save me now._

X

X

"I thought you said we were Atlas?" Ash asked looking around.

"We have to ride a transport to Atlas. Most of the land floats in the air."

Ash's eyes widened, "Really? That's so cool!"

Neo grinned and grabbed the young boy's hand.

"I don't want us getting separated. A lot of people come here on business and other things. Let's be on the lookout for your mom."

"Ok!"

"Everyone! The transport to Atlas is closed!"

Neo looked up to see an uniformed man with a mega phone.

"An incident at the base has happened and we need everyone to stay here, I am sorry."

"Shit."

Ash looked fearful.

"Mom! We have to save her!"

Neo looked around to see a way through crowd.

"Can we get through?" Ash asked quietly.

"Are you ready to break about ten laws?"

"They're only laws in Atlas, right?"

Neo laughed nervously, "You hung out with the wrong people boy. That is true."

He picked him up bridal style and made his way through the crowd.

"Can you climb the gate?" Ash asked.

"I don't know."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Can you stand some heat?" Ash asked.

"Elaborate kid! That could mean a gun, police or actual fire."

Ash took a deep breath and blew out at the fence. The fence melted into globs on the ground.

"HEY!" the uniformed man yelled.

Neo climbed through ignoring some of the melted metal on his back.

"Damn kid! That was slick!"

Neo threw Ash into the small transport that looked like a small, white helicopter and climbed in next.

"Either fly or get out man," he said.

The small military stared at him.

"HEY!"

"GET HIM OUT OF THE TRANSPORT!"

"I have to save my Mom! FLY!" Ash screamed.

The man jumped and took off, almost knocking Neo out of the airline vehicle.

"Damn it... With all them being stopped... She's already started whatever she is doing," Neo said.

Ash nodded.

"We can stop her."

"Are you so sure?" Neo asked.

"Yea. I'll fight her so she won't be the bad guy anymore."

Neo looked out the door to see the gates to the military base slowly coming down. He saw the orange hair he had been so accustomed to seeing over the years.

"Scarlet."

X

Scarlet watched as waves of heat rippled through the gate. The gate was disappearing little by little as it evaporated into the air. It was getting hotter by the minute and it was making Scarlet dizzy. She pulled her hands away from the gate and fell onto the ground to her knees.

"What is your problem?!" Blanche yelled.

"It's fucking hot! I can't just stand back and do it. I have to be so close."

She raised her head. The gate was melting onto the ground in globs. She cracked her fingers and stood up.

 _I have to finish this._

She raised her hands again. Something moved out of the corner of her eye making her jump. Scarlet looked upward slightly to see pink and brown eyes staring into hers.

"N-Neo?"

"Long time no see babe."

Her eyes started to well up with hot tears.

"What are you doing here?"


	25. Scarlet's Choice

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?!" Blanche yelled.

"I got persuaded to come save you," Neo said softly.

"What? By who?

Scarlet had ignored the shots that had been fired her way because they had been deflected by one of the men on Blanche's team. A few shots went flying by her and hitting the gate. Ice built up onto the gates. Neo pushed Scarlet down onto the ground to protect her.

"Ugh!'

Blanche whipped around to see Red, Blake, Wyeth and Akairo jumping out of a transport.

"YOU!" Blanche yelled and pulled out two long range shotguns.

The man never had a chance to fire theme off. Fire came flying out of no where and it made it drop the deadly weapons onto the ground. He looked upward to see a small boy on top of the gates. His jaw dropped.

"Nice one little man!" Neo yelled.

"Ash?!" Scarlet screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Red yelled, "You should be at home!"

"Sorry Dad!"

"UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF THE ATLAS MILITARY, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Scarlet looked around to see war ships surrounding them.

"Scarlet."

Akairo knelt down by her girlfriend.

"I missed you!" she said with her bottom lip quivering and she threw her arms around her.

Neo smiled and patted her arm.

"You can't be that much of a bad guy."

"She isn't going anywhere," Blanche snapped.

They looked over at him and his red eyes were glowing. He raised his hands into the air. The look on his face was creepy.

"Everyone run!" Scarlet screamed.

Blake turned around to see Grimm flying through the air above them. He took off into a sprint and jumped. Her grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him down to the ground.

"Thanks Uncle Blake."

He grinned, "That was close. I'm surprised you got up there anyways."

"I jumped on the ice."

"Of course you did."

Ash looked over at his mom.

"MOM!"

"Ash!"

The boy sprinted towards her but was stopped in his tracks as a Griffon landed in front of them. Scarlet froze but Ash didn't. He breathed fire onto the flying Grimm without hesitation and it fell onto the ground blowing black smoke into the air.

BOOM

Everyone took cover as a warship exploded in the air. Grimm of all kinds was swarming around it.

"RUN!" Wyeth yelled.

Pieces of the ships fell onto the ground and one piece landed on the gates crushing it downward. Blanche grabbed Scarlet's hand as his men ran inside.

"You started with me, then you finish with me," he hissed angrily.

Scarlet opened her mouth to protest but he didn't give her a chance too as he dragged her to the fallen gateway.

"No you don't!" Neo yelled.

"MOM!"

A shot was flying through the air and hit the Grimm-like man in the shoulder, almost knocking him off his feet. He stumbled a few feet forward with blood run down his back.

"She stays here," Blake growled, "I won't be hiding up in some damn tree again."

"I won't miss your head next time," Red threatened, "I am not in the mood."

"You think I care? I can take down your whole city if she doesn't come with me."

Scarlet looked ashamed as she stared down at the ground.

"That bullshit won't work a second time," Red threatened.

Akairo grabbed Scarlet and pulled her a few yards away from the burning gates. Everything was in chaos.

"Red, we have to do something about the Grimm," Wyeth whispered in his ear.

"Do what you need too," he whispered.

"Akairo and Ash."

Ash looked up at his uncle.

"Can I have some assistance, please?"

Ash grinned and nodded running to his uncle's side.

"Ready!" he yelled eagerly.

"Scarlet, you will be going home with us. You have nothing to worry about."

"I can't go home. Look what I-

Akairo put a finger on her lips.

"Whether you choose to stay with Red and I is up to you but you're going home to Vale," Akairo said as she looked over at Neo, "Just don't run off again without saying something. We love you."

She gave a quick nod and Akairo ran off pulling out her red bladed sword with an evil smile on her face.

"So, is this how it's going to be?" Blanche asked glaring at Scarlet, "You choose a life of nothingness and boredom?"

"It may be boring but now... I realized I love it more than anything. My son needs me."

Scarlet raised her hands into the air. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Neo could feel the heat coming off of Scarlet's hands from a few feet away. It was almost like a heat wave had come down on Atlas and it was growing more intense by the second. Grimm charged at her through the air but it was a grave mistake on their part. They got too close and were turned to ash from the heat.

"Shit," Neo said out loud.

Ash filled the air around them. Blanche watched as Scarlet made quick work of his evil army. At that moment he wouldn't even dare go near her. Red held his aim with his weapon without moving a muscle and Blake was on the other side ready to shoot him.

He had lost.

"You might as well kill me, boy."

Red snorted, "I only kill when I have too. You wouldn't be the first though. Stop being over dramatic."

His red eyes went over to Scarlet who finished off at least thirty Grimm within minutes alone.

"You would've been a real asset."

"She is," Neo said loudly, "You just have respect her. She isn't a thing."

Scarlet lowered her hands. She looked over at Neo with tear filled eyes.

"I missed you," Neo said, "I'm sorry I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"What was that?" Scarlet asked walking closer to him.

 _ _I want to hear him say it. Please say it.__

"That I betrayed you and didn't trust you enough to talk about how I felt about you."

She broke out into a short sprint and jumped into his arms. He fell onto the ground holding her tightly, Scarlet cried into his broad shoulder ignoring the burning metal around them.

"Do you surrender?" Red asked.

Blanche rolled his eyes, "You're going to ignore the fact your woman is hugging onto another man."

Blake hit the back of his head and knocked the pale skinned man out. Blake pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed the unconscious man. He gave Red a thumbs up and dragged the man to the transport that had just landed.

They had no problem taking care of the Grimm and Ash handled himself well for being so young. Akairo and Wyeth were giving high fives to him. Red looked back over to Neo and Scarlet. If it wasn't for Neo messing up like he did, Red would've never been with Akairo or Scarlet for that matter.

X

X

"Dad."

Red arched an eyebrow at his young son.

"I already told you that you're grounded until you get to school."

Ash smiled and laughed nervously, "I know that but can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

Ash scooted closer to Red and lowered his voice.

"You know how you, Mom and Mom are dating?"

Red's face heated up.

"Y-Yea."

"Mom said she still loved Mom even though she left. Do you still love her?"

Red nodded, "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"You think Neo can date you too?"

Red's face turned dark red now and it was hard to hide.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Mom loves him."

"How would you know this?" Red asked quietly.

"Mom kept a locked trunk in your room. I opened it up and saw her photo album."

"Oh..."

Red gave him a dirty look and crossed his arms.

"Why were you snooping?"

Ash shifted in his seat, "I wanted to help bring Mom back."

 _ _Of course you did. I had no idea what was in that trunk either but it was up to Scarlet to share it. We all have secrets.__

"What... What was in her photo album?"

Ash smiled and grabbed his back pack.

"I'll show you."

He pulled out his scroll and typed in his password.

"Here."

Red went through the pictures Ash had taken.

 _No wonder she hid this. Some part of her couldn't _let go. I wonder if she missed being the bad guy. I had wondered if she was ever happy with me or Crimson for that matter. She must've been escaping the pain she felt when she felt betrayed by Neo. No wonder she was never happy.__

"Dad, I don't want you to get mad. I love you all and if it wasn't for Neo, we wouldn't have stopped Mom in time."

"You like him that much?"

Ash nodded, "I had read a few of Blake's books and he explained how your guys relationship worked so I would understand a little better."

 _ _Damnit Blake.__

"I don't think Neo would be the type to jump into a love square Ash."

"Oh."

Ash took back his scroll and leaned against the seat.

"I just want Mom to be happy."

 _ _Me too, Ash... me too.__

 _ _X__

 _ _X__

"Go talk to her," Akairo said leaning against the door frame of the room.

Neo looked up at the red headed Faunus.

"What?"

"Go talk to Scarlet. I'm sure she has a lot to say."

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

She nodded and unfolded her arms from her chest.

"As her girlfriend, I want her to be happy. She still needs to thank you."

"She doesn't need to say that to me."

Akairo reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be a dumbass. Go and talk to her, NOW."

Neo got up and headed for the train car Scarlet was in.

 _ _What am I supposed to say to her? It's been five or six years since I saw her. Well, actually say something to her. I usually avoid her in public. It helps I can always look like someone else. I should just clear the air up and let her live her life when we get back to Vale.__

Neo stood in front of the door without moving. He wanted to open it and see her but it would just be too hard. The way everything happened... His mistake sent her down the path of pain. She had no place to turn too. She had a kid and the father died. How alone she must've felt all this time.

"I can see you."

He jumped.

"Sorry..."

"You can come in."

Neo's trembling hand slid into the door handle and pulled it open. He looked down to see Scarlet sitting on the floor in her fire damaged clothes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

She cracked a smile, "Heh... You're the tallest person I know."

"I guess that was a stupid question..."

Scarlet shrugged. Neo closed the door behind him.

"I guess... We need to talk."


	26. Old Wounds

"Oh."

Scarlet patted the spot beside of her.

"So um... I think the last time I really saw you... I was trying to get you killed."

Scarlet nodded and hugged her knees to her chest, "Yea, I remember it."

"I was wrong. Wrong for a lot of things."

She looked at him. She felt her heart break all over again. She felt like she messed up.

"That night about Lily, I would have dumped her if you would've stayed and talked to me."

I did mess up.

"I was childish. I should've stayed behind and talked it through with you. I was scared because you were the most important thing to me. I was scared and I was going to lose you. I just... I lost myself in my anger."

Neo nodded.

"I am kind of glad in a way though," Neo said, pulling on her hand.

"What, why?"

"Your kid."

"Ash?"

"He's one hell of a kid. He was pretty ballsy coming to me for help. He didn't care what it took. He's funny and soft spoken but he has heart. I admire that."

Scarlet's eyes welled up with tears, "I missed him so much but I don't know what to say to him. I disappeared from his life for three years. What do I say to that?"

"That you love him and he means everything to you."

She said nothing.

"My life has been so empty without you. I mean, I did stay with Lily for a while but I really missed you. The last nights, the thrill and danger. I miss the pictures and the movies. Everything we did together wasn't the same if I tried doing all those things with someone else. I will never meet anyone as smart as you. Someone who was brave enough to survive the world that threaten to take you down."

"I wish I could see all those things."

Neo placed a hand on her cheek. Her face was wet with tears and regrets.

"Don't you remember what you told me?" he whispered as he got closer to her.

"There was lots of things."

"There was. You told me once 'To never regret the decisions I made because I wanted to do what I did. I just had to ride out the result.'"

"I remember that. You had almost broke your leg and you were mad."

"But you managed to make me laugh it through."

"I did."

"I want to defend Ash for a minute. I don't think you know he knows... He showed me all the pictures you kept of us."

Color crept up in her face.

"I had no idea..."

"That's why he came to me for help."

She didn't say anything.

"I know you have your life and your lovers. I won't ask you to come back to me I want you to go home happy. I want you to feel better that we had this talk."

"Alright."

"I love you Scarlet."

She only nodded. After a couple of minutes he got up and left her by herself.

X

X

At the train station Neo was the first one off and he was gone from view within minutes. No one had time to say goodbye. Ash felt sad he was gone. He looked back at his parents to see the somber look on their faces as they came off. They all had went through so much and they should be smiling but no one was smiling.

The whole walk home, everyone was quiet. Ash watched as his dad walked with Akairo with Scarlet trailing behind them. It wasn't the way he had pictured their homecoming. Ash wondered how long his mom had felt lonely like she didn't belong.

Akairo walked through the front door first then Red followed right behind her. Scarlet stood outside the house staring at it. It looked exactly the same as the day she had left. She took one step forward when Ash grabbed her hand. She looked down at him with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Mom, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Why?" Ash asked looking hurt.

She blinked like she was confused.

"I know Dad died a long time ago. I know you probably really miss him. I don't know why for sure why you left but I want you to be happy. Do you like traveling? I don't mind learning on the road, train or a boat. I don't want you to be bored here. If you want, we can go now."

Scarlet laughed, "It's not that."

"It's Neo then."

The smile was wiped instantly off of her face.

"I really like him Mom. I don't mind."

"Then maybe sometime we can hang out with him."

Ash smiled, "Alright!"

X

X

 _It's been two weeks._

Neo returned the carton of orange juice to the fridge.

 _I would've hoped that she would've come by or even Ash. Well, he really only wanted me to come along to save her. I didn't think too much about it at first. Seeing her after all that time it made me really think about it. I guess maybe she didn't think I was serious._

Neo went to his bedroom and dug through his closet. Finally he found it. It was the old raggedy shoe box he had with things he had kept over the years. He sat on the floor and placed his glass of orange juice on his TV stand. He lifted the lid.

He pulled out a few documents then came to a ziplock bag. Neo opened it up and pulled out the pictures. Neo smiled as he went through them. Scarlet and him were pretty stupid at first. She took a picture of his first place of robbery. Then a picture of him actually taking things.

He was broke and down on his luck. Then that gorgeous woman walked into the alley way with a smile on her face.

 _It's been ten years or more. I really don't know it's been so long._

 _"_ What a stupid thing to be hung up about. I was fine until that kid came to my door."

Neo replaced the photos back into the bag and left the box on the floor.

Neo made his way down the hallway and put the glass in his sink. He grabbed his scroll and started going through trying to think of something to do but his mind couldn't forget her. He couldn't forget the way she looked at him.

The image of her face when he grabbed her arm burned in his mind. The expression she had was something else he had never seen before. Maybe she thought it was something like a dream; it almost felt like it for him. Something like in a movie.

 _Movies are so unrealistic. No one gets together after years like this._

 _X_

 _X_

"I can't believe it though!" Yuri said as he messed up Ash's hair with his fist, "He's such a little badass! It's like he's a mini you!"

Red laughed.

"I think Mom and Akairo had a lot more to do with that than me."

"Does that mean I can start going out by myself?" Ash asked.

Red snorted, "No. You aren't even ten yet. If we lived in town you could walk down the street for a gallon of milk or a candy but we don't, so no."

He pouted and sat back in his seat.

"Eat your pizza. Akairo and Mom aren't making dinner tonight. They're having a girls' night and don't need to be bothered."

Ash groaned and took another bite.

"Don't blame me, you picked this place."

 _Ding!_

Red picked up his scroll.

"I gotta get a few things at the store. Can you watch him while I got some things?" Red asked, "Also, don't lose him ok?"

Yuri grinned, "Red, I don't lose my kids."

"Yea I know but you neglected to call and tell me mine was missing."

Ash sipped on his pop trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Bye!"

Red left.

"Uncle Yuri."

"Hm?"

"Does Dad like guys?"

Yuri choked on his slice of pizza. He slapped his chest a few times trying to stop choking.

"W-what?"

"Does Dad like guys?" Ash asked again.

"Are you being serious as in curious or have you seen something I haven't?"

"I'm just asking."

Yuri tapped his chin, "Well, Wyeth and I had a bet against Blake. We kind of thought he would be bi until he started dating your mom. Blake insisted Red was straight."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask? Do you like boys?" Yuri asked.

Ash shrugged, "I haven't thought about it much. I'm more worried about going to Signal."

"Oh, ok. So what is it then?"

"Mom loves Neo."

"Ash, they broke up a long time ago."

"I know that but-

"Then don't worry about it."

"I heard Neo tell Mom he loves her! On the train!"

The man sighed.

"Sometimes it's a friendship love."

"This one isn't! You told me how hard it was to get Aunt Rain to love you and you did everything until she would! Shouldn't Mom be with Neo?"

"That would break everyone up."

"No! Neo could date Dad and Mom too!"

"That seems messy."

Ash groaned and glared at his uncle.

"Let me show you!"

Ash pulled out his scroll and flipped through his pictures.

"Here!"

Yuri looked at the picture. His eyes widened slightly. It was a picture of Neo grabbing Scarlet's arm. The look on their faces was filled with so much emotion. Ash put his hand on his uncle's arm.

"Uncle Yuri, that's love. That's the way you look at Aunt Rain. That's how Mom looks at Dad. That's how Mom looks at Neo. Shouldn't we get them together?"

"Ash, this isn't something you just do. Akairo and Red have to be ok with it too. You have to respect the feelings of everyone involved. I do agree. They love each other."

Ash smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Ash hopped off his seat and grabbed his pop cup to refill it. Yuri put the scroll down and followed behind him. Red walked in and sat at the table. His eyes looked down to see his son's scroll.

The picture was still up.

Yuri and Ash returned to the table to see Red sitting there with his eyes locked onto the screen. He had picked it up and he was staring at it with a sad look on his face. The color drained from his brother's face and Ash looked ashamed. It was meant to be a secret picture.

It wasn't meant for his dad's eyes just yet.


	27. Because I Love You

A few days had passed since he opened his old shoe box. Neo continued to open it and close repeatedly everyday. He just could not let go.

Beer bottles were piling up on his coffee table. He just flipped through channels trying to numb his feelings. He hadn't done anything to get money and he was running out. It took a lot of beer to get someone his size drunk and all his money went to that.

Neo didn't really remember when he dozed off. He left a bucket of chicken and mash potatoes on the coffee table. He must've been dreaming because it sounded like he heard a hammer or someone beating on something. He sat up on his couch and scratched his stomach as he yawned.

 _Knock, knock._

Neo's head snapped to the side.

 _Who the fuck is that?_

He didn't dare move.

 _Knock, knock._

He got off his couch and made his way to the door to look out the peek hole.

 _What? No one is there?_

Neo headed towards his hallway to the bathroom. Once he relieved himself he went back for his food to reheat it since he fell asleep. Just as he picked the bucket up, someone knocked again. He threw his head back and sighed. Whoever was knocking was pissing him off. He put his food down.

 _What if it was Ash? He is really short. Maybe that's why I couldn't see him?_

Neo hurried to the door and unlocked it. He threw the door open, looking down. His pink and brown eyes flipped to white as they locked with a pair of silver eyes.

"Red Rose?"

Red's face was bright pink and he looked away with his nose wrinkled up.

"Shit man, sorry. I was having... Some beer and I haven't showered. Wanna come in?" Neo asked trying to force a smile.

"S-sure."

Neo backed off into his apartment and let Red in.

"Let me shower really fast. I haven't had time to clean. You can sit in this chair."

Neo picked up his laundry from his recliner and Red sat down with an uneasy smile on his face.

"T-thanks. I'll wait here."

Neo hurried to his bathroom and took a shower. He washed his hair and body twice trying to get the smell of beer and body odor off of him. Neo dried off and put a towel around his waist and headed for his room. He dressed in a dark purple tank top and back shorts.

Neo made his way back into his living room to see it was cleaned and picked up. It even smelled like fresh linen spray he had in his cabinet. He looked at Red with a weird expression on his face. He didn't think it looked that bad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you had to clean it."

Red laughed nervously, "You looked like you needed some help. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere and maybe have something to eat."

"Did you throw away my chicken?" Neo asked.

Red froze and nodded slightly.

"It smelled bad."

Neo laughed.

"Alright. I could eat a burger."

X

X

"You want ten burgers with everything on it?" asked the young girl.

"Yup. Two large drinks."

The young girl stared at Neo then looked back at Red.

"Are... are you sure?"

Red laughed and nodded, "Yea. How much?"

"Sixty five Lien."

Red handed her the money and took his cup from the counter. Neo followed suit and they sat together in the corner booth.

 _I wonder what he wants. Shit, he's probably going to arrest me. I did break through some fences in Atlas. He just wants to be nice before he deports my ass back there._

"So... Are you here to arrest me?" Neo asked.

Red blinked.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Your son and I broke through the transport fences in Atlas. I mean, we broke laws."

He grinned and looked down at his drink, "You helped stop the gates of Atlas from falling. Blanche was stopped so it's ok."

"Oh."

The awkwardness was so intense and unsettling,

"Then why did you want to talk to me of all people? I tried to get you killed."

"I remember."

"Ten burgers!"

Neo got up and retrieved the tray of food. He placed it in between them and they dug in without another word until Neo reached his last burger. Red had finished before him and he was trying to build up the courage to speak but he was beginning to chicken out.

"You... I... You know about us, right?" Red asked.

"Aren't you a huntsman? Akairo is a ex White Fang leader and Scarlet is an ex criminal mom."

"Y-yea. I don't mean that."

Neo arched an eyebrow.

"Know about what exactly?"

Red cleared his throat.

"You know the three of us are with each other."

Neo looked mildly surprised.

"I had guessed it but I didn't think it was true. She didn't really say yes or no."

"It's true."

"Akairo tried to kill you both."

"Yea. We got over that."

"I can see that. I never pictured you the womanizing type to be honest," Neo said.

Red looked up to see the girl at the counter staring at them.

"Well... Ash had something on his phone. I want to show you."

"I already saw all the pictures."

"I thought that too."

Neo frowned.

"I thought maybe Ash didn't understand what he was trying to say to me. He had lost his mother for a while and would do anything to make her happy. He told me that you love his mother."

Neo crumpled up the burger wrapper and left it on the tray.

"Ash is a kid."

"He is but not a stupid one."

Red looked up at Neo.

"He may not be mine but... I love him. I was always so worried about the past coming to haunt me constantly. Sometimes I would look at him and see Crimson."

Neo nodded.

"I can see it too."

"Whatever happened a long time ago is part of who we are as people. You are Scarlet's past but she's still living there."

"Living there how?"

"You."

Neo sighed, "I know where this is going. I will leave you guys alone."

Red snorted and laughed out loud feeling more uncomfortable than he had.

"What's so damn funny?" Neo snapped.

"S-sorry. I'm not asking to leave us alone."

He arched an eyebrow at Red, "Really? What is it that you're asking then?"

Red cleared his throat again.

"Will... will you move in with us?" Red asked, "You don't have to try to date me. I really am straight but I know Akairo wouldn't mind and Scarlet misses you. Ash misses you."

Neo busted up laughing, "What? Are you out of your mind?!"

"I thought the same when Ash suggested it."

Neo fell quiet.

"He asked you... to date me?"

Red nodded turning pink.

"I thought it was something he was making up. Then I saw this the other day at the pizza palor when we were out. He was showing Yuri."

Red handed over his scroll. Neo's eyes turned brown and his whole demeanor changed.

"How?" he whispered.

"Ash took it during the fight."

Neo looked up at Red.

"So, it is true," Red said, "You still love her."

Neo looked back down at the picture.

"I never stopped thinking about her."

"Well, we can pack up your stuff and you can come home with me."

"You're asking me to be with you three?"

Red chuckled, "I'm always gone. I get to be home every few weeks when I can. It would be you, Akairo and Scarlet with Ash."

"I don't know what to say."

"I can pay off your bills and you can come right now. It's only three in the afternoon."

"Does Scarlet love you both?" Neo asked.

Red nodded.

"We talked when Ash went to bed. She told us how she felt. Most of it anyways."

"God... What a fucking world."

Red laughed.

"So... yes or no?"

Neo looked up from the photo and smiled.

X

X

"Hey guys!" Red called.

"Why are you coming through the back door?" Akairo asked giving him a weird look.

Scarlet sat up on the couch.

"Is everything ok?"

"Come outside please," Red called.

 _Thump thump thump!_

 _"_ _Dad!" Ash called._

"Come outside!"

Akairo and Ash made it to the back door first. They moved to the side as soon as they heard Scarlet behind them.

"Hey."

Scarlet's eyes widened.

"N-Neo? What... What's up with all the boxes?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, your boyfriend asked me to move in. To be your other boyfriend."

Scarlet and Akairo turned to look at Red.

"Really Dad!?" Ash screamed excitedly.

"Really really."

"Mom! Is that ok?!"

"Are you bi and I didn't know?" Akairo asked.

Red shook his head.

"No. I guess he would just be with you two."

Ash picked up a small box and started for the house. Scarlet stepped forward.

"If you want me back anyways. Not as partners in crime though."

Scarlet's eyes watered up and she wrapped her arms around his waist without a second thought.

"I love you Neo."

"I love you too," he whispered as he hugged her close.

Hours had passed and it was nine at night. Neo was on the end of the couch sitting by Scarlet with Ash asleep across their laps. Red had his head on Scarlet's shoulder. Akairo had her feet on Red's lap playing with her hair.

"I would have never done this in a million years," Neo said looking down at Scarlet.

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Me either."

"It's pretty awesome though,' Akairo said with a smile, "I can just imagine how dark his face was when he was asking you."

Red shot her a look and she giggled.

"I'm ready for bed," Scarlet said.

"Let me put Ash to bed," Neo said and he grabbed the young boy.

He disappeared upstairs leaving the three of them alone.

"Red, I love you."

Red took Scarlet's hand and squeezed it.

"I know it doesn't fix everything but I hope you can feel better now. You can thank Ash though. He just wants you to be happy."

"I'm happy with all of you."

Scarlet gave them each a kiss and headed upstairs.

"You're pretty nice."

"I want everyone to be happy."

Akairo leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're staying now?" she asked.

Red nodded.

"I was just mad when I said that."

"I know."

"Ready for bed? Ash goes to Signal in the morning."

Akairo nodded, "Sure."

The two of them headed upstairs for the night.

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **When I started this... Nothing went the way I thought it would lol I never intended to add Neo to the mix but when I reread my own story, I was somewhat dissatisfied with how Scarlet and Neo broke up. I didn't think this should be a yaoi or anything at the end. I think Red wanted Scarlet to finally be happy.**_

 _ **Well, I'm flipping my attention to my new story: A Penny for My Love which is a PennyxRoman story if that interests anyone.**_

 _ **I had a eleven day vacation and I had decided to work on my stories. I had been neglecting this one so I gave it my attention for the last three days.**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day!**_


End file.
